The Iris West Chronicles
by Ellabee15
Summary: One shots around Iris West interacting with other Comic book characters. Some will be relationship centered, others won't, all will feature Iris being awesome.
1. Clark Kent

Iris glared at the gathering crowd. She'd been late to the event and it was entirely the fault of the man next to her.

"Seriously, Wally. The one time I actually wanted you to drive fast." She hissed.

"I can't do anything about traffic." He muttered. "Want me to carry you on my shoulders so you can see?"

Iris gave him an incredulous look. "I am an adult and a serious reporter." She paused as Wally looked at the ground, uncomfortable. "We'll call that plan B." she muttered. "but only if I get desperate."

Wally squinted at the podium at the front of the crowd. "What's happening again?"

Iris sighed. "Lex Luthor is trying to establish a lab in Central City. This is him campaigning to get people to trust him."

"And you don't." Wally said. Iris nodded.

"I wanted to get close to get a sound bite, but I won't get anything from here." She glared.

"Maybe…" Wally glanced around before continuing in an undertone. "Your friend in red could help you?"

Iris rolled her eyes. "That's an abuse of Barry's abilities…" She and Wally looked at each other before simultaneously saying. "Plan C."

Though they were too far from the podium, they were close to Luthor's limo. She slipped away from Wally and pushed her way closer to the car, recorder in hand. She was almost there and could see Luthor. He was walking back towards it, his security team around him. Iris was about to open her mouth and ask a question when another person next to her pushed past her and knocked her to the ground. She felt someone step on her ankle and heard a sickening crack. Letting out a cry, she covered her head; sure she'd be trampled.

Then she was being picked up, and carried.

"You okay?" A deep voice asked. She blinked her eyes open.

"Am I dead?" She asked. Then she looked up at the face of the man who'd pulled her away from the crowd and gasped as she recognized him. "Are you….Clark Kent?" He nodded, blushing. "Okay. I know I'm dead."

He put her down on a bench. "So you know my name." He said. "What's yours?"

"Iris West." She said, trying to get to her feet. He quickly put a hand on her shoulder.

"I wouldn't do that. That's a pretty nasty break you've got."

Iris looked down at her ankle and winced. It was red, swollen, and now that she was looking at it pain blossomed, stinging her eyes with tears. She looked away.

"Why does it only hurt now?" She muttered.

"Adrenaline." Clark suggested, sitting next to her.

"This is so embarrassing." Iris muttered.

Clark shook his head, "not at all. I'm actually a fan of your work, Ms. West. I've read everything you've written on the Flash. Your articles are so personal…it's almost as if you know him."

Iris looked down, and fiddled with her fingers, willing herself not to look guilty. Clark Kent was a professional investigative reporter and he was uncomfortably close to the truth.

"Well I take a lot of my cues from you." She said, trying to pull the focus of the conversation away from her. "Your articles on Superman are so vivid…it's almost as if you were there."

A small frown passed across Clark's face, but before Iris could question it, it was gone and replaced with a smile. "I'll take you to a hospital." He said. "You need to get that ankle looked at."

"Wait." Iris looked around. "My…brother's here somewhere." She was still getting used to the idea of Wally as her brother.

"Iris." Joe West was rushing towards her, with Wally on his heels. "Wally told me you disappeared, you okay?"

Iris crossed her arms and glared up at Wally. "Just getting used to the idea that my adult brother just tattled on me to my dad."

"He's got a gun," Wally pointed out. "I'm more afraid of him."

Joe looked Clark up and down and said, "who's this?"

"Mr. West." Clark stood and held out his hand. "Clark Kent, Daily Planet. Your daughter fell while trying to get close to Luthor's car."

Joe looked at Iris in fond irritation. "Chasing down a story?" He shook his head. "Well, I'll bring the car around and get you to the hospital. Flashing lights; the works." He held out his hand to Clark. "Thank you for helping my baby girl."

"DAD." Iris hissed, mortified. Joe walked away to the car. Wally shifted uncomfortably, and cleared his throat.

"I should just… yeah." He pointed in the vague direction of his car.

"How long are you planning on staying in Central City?" Iris asked, trying to change the subject.

"I fly back tomorrow." Clark said. "If…its not to much to ask, do you maybe want to grab coffee…after you get your ankle set? We could talk shop, swap hero stories."

Iris nodded. "I'd like that."

* * *

"For the record, this is off the record, and I'm on painkillers." Iris said, taking a sip of her latte.

"Which I guess explains why you think the Flash is better than Superman." Clark replied, grinning, before looking down at the cup in front of him.

"Does Superman have a signature latte?" Iris said, triumphantly.

"Superman doesn't need a signature latte." Clark retorted.

"I'm not saying he's better, I'm saying I know him." Iris said. "Well not know him," she corrected, "cause that would be weird, but I've talked to him and he's mine…the city's hero. He's…." She closed her eyes and shook her head, trying to focus. "I'm going full Felicity here."

"Felicity?" Clark asked.

"Nevermind" She waved dismissively. "What I meant to say is that he's the hero I know. He saved our city from a giant…vortex thingy."

Clark snorted. "Vortex thingy."

"Hey I have a journalism degree." Iris said.

"I know." Clark said. "Which is what makes it even funnier."

Iris stuck out her tongue and tilted her head. "You kind of look like Superman…" She said, then shook her head. "But that would be too weird. What are the odds it would happen a second time." She covered her mouth. "I shouldn't have said that." Through the haze of her painkillers, she noted that Clark nervously pushed his glasses higher on his nose. Then his phone rang.

"That's my editor, Perry White. I need to take this." He muttered, looking at it. "It was nice talking to you, Iris."

"You too." Iris said. "It's been a while since I've been able to sit and just talk to someone." She looked at her latte, the sadness of losing Eddie hitting her. "I…should call my dad to take me home."

Clark handed her his card. "If you're ever in Metropolis…" He offered.

"I'll be sure to give you a call." She smiled. "And hey, by then maybe they'll make Superman lattes."

* * *

6 months later

"Come to Metropolis, see the sights, get killed by a crazed toymaker." Iris muttered, ducking behind a statue. The reporters convention (because that was apparently still a thing) had been going well. She'd been talking to Clark, drinking champagne when a creepy man in a sweater vest and bowtie who called himself Toyman had come in. He'd then proceeded to pull out a gun which shot some type of paralyzing agent. He pointed it at one of the more attractive women in the gala shouting that he would make her his doll.

"Come out pretty lady." He said, coming closer to where Iris was hiding. He'd chosen her as his next victim.

"If it's all the same to you." She said. "I'd rather be able to move…so I can run away from you. Nothing personal; you're just a perv."

"Such a pretty face." Toy man was getting closer. "Such mean words." His voice was high and nasally. Iris shivered. Then a red blur rushed in and pushed Toyman to the ground, disarming him.

"Let's see how many pretty things you find in jail, Toyman." Superman said as he stood over the unconscious villain. He did look heroic, his cape rippling in the breeze…where it was coming from, Iris had no idea; it was a hot summer day with no wind. He turned and looked at her. "You alright miss?"

She nodded. "Thanks for not letting him turn me into a doll." She said. He was about to turn and fly away when she whispered "Clark."

He stumbled and tripped over his cape. Iris smirked as he turned and glanced around the room. He was the only one who'd heard her, but the surrounding reporters were getting over their fear of death by crazed toy enthusiast and were pulling out their pens, phones and recorders ready to clamor around him for an exclusive. He flew forward and picked her up, flying her out and landing on the Daily Planet roof, under the giant planet.

"How long have you known?" he asked.

"You just told me." She replied, smirking as he flushed. "Though you missing dinner yesterday while Superman was saving that group of people in an apartment fire might have been my first clue." She paused. "Okay, not my first."

Clark shook his head. "I guess it was too much to hope that I could keep this from you." He muttered.

"Uh huh." Iris said.

"How much trouble am I in?" He asked.

"Well." Iris glanced over the side of the building. "How about I tell after you get me down from this building?"


	2. Leonard Snart

"You lost, little girl?" The low drawling voice came from the shadows of the warehouse. Iris shivered and pulled her jacket closed.

"No, I think I'm just where I planned to be." She replied.

There was a click and a blue glow began in the corner. Iris held up her hands.

"I'm not here to hurt you." She said. The outline of the weapon twitched slightly, then a soft laughed came from the darkness.

"Believe me, princess. That thought never occurred to me." Leonard Snart stepped out of the shadows. He tilted his head and looked at her. She shifted back, slightly uncomfortable.

"I'm –" She began in an attempt to break the heavy silence.

"Iris West." He interrupted. "You could say I know your father." He hadn't lowered his gun.

"Aren't you going to ask me why I'm here?" She said.

"Not really concerned with the why…" He said. "More interested in the how…"

Iris straightened her posture. "I'm not revealing my source. A girl's got to keep some secrets." She replied.

"Secrets she can keep to her grave." Snart retorted.

"You won't shoot me." Iris said.

"Oh really?" Snart said, amused. "And what makes you so sure about that?"

"I'm unarmed and I'm not a threat." Iris replied. "And you wouldn't hurt someone just for the sake of hurting them. You're a criminal; not a sadist."

Snart's jaw tightened. "Did Barry tell you that?" He growled.

"Barry?" Iris was taken aback. "What does Barry have to do with this?"

Snart looked at her with pity and lowered his gun. "You're playing in the wrong sand box, princess and you haven't even noticed it yet."

Iris glared at him.

"What do you want?" He asked.

"I wanted to write an article about-"

Snart's facial expression, which had shifted back to carefully crafted aloofness, turned into one of disbelief, then he burst out laughing. Iris crossed her arms.

"You're too much, princess." He said, shaking his head. "Woman walks into a super villain's lair to get an interview for a tabloid puff piece." He fixed her with pointed look. "Sorry to disappoint, but I don't give exclusives. Even to reporters as pretty as you." He paused. "And if I see any of this in the papers, I'll come and find you; I know where you live."

"No you don't." Iris retorted, her voice full of confidence though she herself wasn't. Did he?

"Alright, you got me." Snart sighed and pulled a chair, sitting down and putting his gun across his lap. "But I can find out." He pointed to himself. "Criminal."

"I –" Iris began, before being interrupted by the slam of an outer door in another room in the warehouse. Snart jumped to his feet as a harsh low voice called out "Len."

"Who?" Iris whispered, but the word was muffed as Snart had rushed over to her covered her mouth with his hand.

"My partner, Mick." His hissed in her ear. "And while I won't kill you; he will." He was breathing heavily. Iris tried to pull away. "Hush, princess. I'm thinking." He dragged her away from the approaching sound of his partner and out through a hidden door. She blinked as the bright sun hit her eyes. "Don't come back." He growled, pushing her outside and shutting the door in her face.

2 days later, she drove back to the warehouse. It had been cleared out and it was as though no one had ever been there.

* * *

Barry was the Flash. He, her father, and Eddie had all known and been lying to her. She glared at the glass on the bar in front of her. Drinking her feelings wasn't her brightest idea, but she was too mad to care. The bartender came over and added a glass of whiskey next to her almost empty glass. She frowned; she hadn't ordered that and she wasn't so far gone that she would have forgotten. She looked up at the bartender in confusion.

"From the gentleman in the corner." She said in response to Iris' unspoken question. She turned and caught sight of Leonard Snart sitting in the corner with his hood up and sun glasses. Taking the glass, she stood and walked over to him.

"Sunglasses inside?" She said. "You're trying too hard."

"It makes me look cool." Snart replied. He indicated the drink in her hand. "You going to drink that?"

"No thanks." Iris held out the glass. "I don't accept drinks I haven't seen prepared."

"Smart girl." Snart took it and swallowed it in one gulp. "That's all sorts of dangerous people in this city."

"Present company included." Iris muttered, sitting down across from him. Snart raised an eyebrow, then smirked.

"You wound me." He said, "spill the beans, West. A girl like you doesn't knock back the hard stuff in this part of town unless she's running from something."

Iris blinked and was about to tell him to go to hell when a realization hit her. "You….knew. You KNEW." She gaped at him. "That day at the warehouse, you mentioned Barry and…"

He didn't deny it, instead he simply shrugged. "It's not like I gave him much of a choice."

Iris put her elbows on the table and covered her face with her hands. "I can't believe this. Am I the only person in Central City who didn't know?"

Snart gave her a calculated look. "You're mad."

"Yeah, no shit." Iris mumbled.

"Language." Snart said. Iris put her hands down and glared at him.

"Barry and I grew up together; we're supposed to be family. Now I find out that he, my dad, and my boyfriend have been lying to me?" She shook her and added bitterly. "But apparently it was for my own good, because silly little Iris needs to be protected."

"It's because they love you." Snart said, he smirked as Iris shot him another anger filled look. "Oh don't get me wrong; it's a shitty way of showing it, but my father's idea of love was the receiving end of a belt….and that was after he'd been mellowed out by half a bottle of Jack Daniels." Snart paused, his brow furrowed as if he was surprised at the amount of information he'd divulged. Looking back up at Iris, he continued. "So I say you should forgive them….but don't tell them; make them work for it."

Iris grinned in spite of herself. "That's evil."

Snart shrugged. "I am a supervillain, princess. I have a reputation to maintain."

Iris relaxed slightly and leaned back in her chair. "You know; if this whole thief thing doesn't work out, you could be a therapist."

"I'm not a thief." Snart said. "Mick is a thief; I'm a collector."

Iris shook her head in amusement. "Coming up with a different name doesn't make it any less illegal."

Snart crossed his arms and gave her an assessing look. "Anyone ever tell you you're too brave for your own good?" He remarked.

"All the time." Iris shot back. The corner of his mouth ticked upwards.

"I like beautiful things, princess." He pulled off his sunglasses. Iris swallowed the sudden dryness in her throat as he gave her an intense look. Then he broke his gaze and stood. "You should go. It would kill my rep if I got caught talking to a cop's daughter." He moved towards her side of the table, his hand reaching out for her. He opened his mouth as if he were about to say something, but shook his head and pulled his hand back before walking out of the bar.

* * *

When Eddie's death was made public she found a frozen rose on her doorstep. There was no signature; she didn't need one.

* * *

She walked into her apartment and shut the door, without turning around she said, "I guess we can add trespassing to your exceptionally long rapsheet." She grinned as she turned around to see Leonard sitting on the armchair in the middle of the living room. It wasn't unusual for him to break in, but tonight something was different. He was fully dressed in his Captain Cold outfit; goggles in one hand, cold gun in the other. She was sure something was wrong the second he lifted his head and his eyes met hers. "What is it?" She asked. He didn't reply, only sat there and looked at her as if trying to commit her face to memory. "Leonard, tell me. Now."

"Ouch." He replied, "frosty."

"Isn't that what you're into?" Iris replied, coming closer. It would be easy to trade their usual verbal barbs, but she'd asked a question and she wanted an answer. He knew it. Toying with his goggles, he sighed before saying.

"I got a job offer."

Iris raised an eyebrow.

"A job or a job?" the inflection she put on the repetition implied that the second option was less legal than the first. Leonard chuckled.

"A space captain/time traveler from the future wants to hire me and Mick to save his time and the world."

Iris would have burst out laughing except that Leonard was deadly serious and she knew him well enough to know he didn't waste words on stupidity. "Okay," she said.

"I'm going." He said. "and…" he hesitated before adding. "I don't know when…if I'm coming back."

"So this is goodbye." Iris said. It wasn't a question but he nodded.

"I just wanted to know that there was someone in this time…besides my sister, who'd remember me as more than just a thief." He murmured, standing and going to the door.

"Leonard, wait." She said. He stopped with his hand on the door knob and looked back at her. She crossed the room in three steps and pressed him against the door. Before she could change her mind, her lips were on his. He seemed surprised for the first three seconds, then groaned slightly, his hands dropping the gun and goggles. She fisted her hands on the front of his jacket, pulling him closer and deepening the kiss. His hands covered hers and squeezed them as he opened his mouth. It was far from a fairytale kiss. It was sloppy, desperate. Iris knew it was likely that they'd never see each other again; that this job might be his last. At least this way they had admitted all the things that had gone unsaid.

He pulled away first, removing her hands from his jacket and leaned down, putting his forehead against hers. "Don't wait for me, Iris." He said before picking up his gun and goggles.

"You know." She said, leaning against the door as he left the apartment. "Going off on a space ship to save a time that isn't yours….kind of a hero thing."

The corner of his mouth twitched and he looked back at her. "Tell no one, princess." He said, before walking away.


	3. Caitlin Snow

"Iris." There was a panicked knocking on the door. "Iris, it's Caitlin, open up. Please." Her voice was desperate, fearful. Iris pulled the door open. The hall light was flickering and it was unnaturally cold. Caitlin was shivering, wearing gloves and a large hoodie that she had pulled over her head. Iris could see her own breath fogging in front of her, though she nodded that Caitlin's breath wasn't.

"It's the middle of July." Iris grumbled. "The super in this building's trying to freeze us all. It's the third time the air conditioning's broken…." She paused. "Though the first time it's over worked." She stepped aside as Caitlin came in.

"I've made a huge mistake." Caitlin said as Iris closed the door. She had her back to Iris and hadn't taken off her hood. Iris came around, but Caitlin turned away.

"Caitlin…what's wrong?" She asked, taking Caitlin's hand. She almost immediately pulled hers back. "Shit, you're freezing."

Caitlin sniffed and let out a small choked wail, sitting heavily on the couch and burying her face in her hands. The hood slipped slightly and Iris got another shock as her hair became partially visible. The previously dark auburn hair was now ice white. "What happened?" She asked; her voice hushed. Caitlin shook her head. "Caitlin." Iris murmured, sitting next to her and putting her hand on her shoulder. "Talk to me."

"I was…it was the V3." Caitlin murmured. Iris frowned, trying to remember the litany of side effects Caitlin had told her about her attempts on the speed drug.

"That's the one you said temporarily blocked the speed force, right?"

Caitlin nodded. "I…I thought it could lead to a cure…something we could use against Zoom or….or against any other Metas that were too dangerous or that just wanted to go back to living a normal life without powers." Iris shivered. The air around Caitlin was getting colder the more upset she was getting. "It was a stupid idea and now…" She held out her hand and placed it on the coffee table. Ice spread from under her hand and covered the table, cracking the wood. Caitlin snatched it back, covering her mouth. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean."

"Hey." Iris murmured. "Tables can be replaced." She rubbed Caitlin's back. Tears ran down Caitlin's cheeks and turned to ice crystals as they fell off her jaw. Iris was about to give her a hug when Caitlin jerked away, fear in her eyes.

"I could hurt you." She said.

Iris nodded, not pushing, but staying next to Caitlin. "I thought Cisco said you didn't have the Metahuman gene."

"I'm…a very good scientist." Caitlin said, bitterly. "With the V3 you don't need the gene." She shook her head. "I played god and now I'm being punished." She bit her lip. "I'm sure Cisco could think about 10 different examples of sci-fi where the exact same thing happens."

Iris went to her kitchen and brewed a pot of coffee. Small sniffles came from Caitlin as Iris poured out the coffee. Bringing back two mugs, she put one gently in front of her. There was a pile of frozen tears on the ground.

"I'm sorry." Caitlin's voice was hushed and ashamed as she picked up the mug in front of her. The second she touched it, the coffee froze. Caitlin dropped the mug and covered her face.

"Do you want a popsicle instead?" Iris offered.

"I'm a monster." Caitlin groaned.

"No, you just haven't learned how to control it yet." Iris said, putting her mug down. "Once you figure it out you'll be able to drink coffee again…and build ice palaces." She grimaced as Caitlin shot her an unamused look. "Too soon; got it."

Caitlin glared at her. "I'm guessing Cisco and Barry didn't tell you about my counter part on Earth-2."

Iris shook her head.

"She calls herself Killer Frost…and she killed your father…well, Iris 2's father." Caitlin looked at the ground.

"And…you think that because you have powers it'll send you on a spiral into murderous insanity ending with you standing on a pile of our frozen corpses?" Iris said slowly. Caitlin's head snapped up and Iris snorted at the look of horror on her face. "Do you have any idea how stupid that sounds?"

"I didn't believe it either, but-"

"But nothing." Iris cut her off. "Being a metahuman doesn't change who you are. Barry got powers and he didn't magically become a supervillain; he chose to help people. Just like you can once you get more control….or not." She added as Cailtin's eyes grew wider and the temperature around her dropped. Iris sat next to her. "Hey, you'll get through this. There is no one I know who could handle the shit deck of cards you've been dealt and still come out on top. And you're a brilliant scientist. There's a chance you could reverse this."

Caitlin swallowed slowly before saying. "If you're okay with it….I think I want that hug now."

"You can always have one." Iris sat next to her and opened up her arms pulling her friend close. "Especially in the middle of July during a heatwave."

Caitlin snorted.

"I'm serious." Iris said. "If you weren't already my best friend this would make you number 1." She pressed her face on the top of Caitlin's head. "You're not Killer Frost. You're one of the kindest people I know. Now we're going to go to STAR labs and tell the others so you can start working on control." She smirked. "I can picture the look on Cisco's face."

"He's going to freak." Caitlin muttered.

"Let him." Iris said dismissively. "I trust you." She stood and grabbed her keys. "Also if you feel the need to express your feelings on a mountain side, promise me you'll call me to sing back up harmonies."

Caitlin rolled her eyes. "Still too soon for frozen jokes, Iris." She said as she followed.

"I think you need to chill."

"And too soon for bad puns."

"I think I just got freezer burn." Iris retorted, looking over at Caitlin's hair. "The blonde could work." She said. "Though you're going to need to switch up your lipstick color. I'm thinking something darker."

Caitlin paused in front of the car. "Iris." She said. "Thank you."

"Of course." Iris said.


	4. Bruce Wayne

"This is one bet you're going to lose." Cisco teased in a sing song voice. Iris gritted her teeth as she tapped her com in irritation. It would look weird to the people in the gala if she began talking to herself.

"Says who?" Caitlin retorted.

"2 words, Cait; super powers." Cisco sighed dramatically. "Face it; you're both doomed."

"You're bluffing" Caitlin said. "You haven't vibed anything and you're just trying to scare us."

"Can you two shut up?" Iris hissed, turning away from the glitterati at the Wayne Foundation Gala. "You're distracting me."

"Iris, you gotta admit it." Barry's voice came over the coms. "You're going to lose."

They'd been in Gotham capturing a meta human and chasing down a lead on Jessie's location. Harry had left to investigate on his own and Team Flash had decided to make their last two days in Gotham a little more interesting by going bat hunting. Which ever team could get the closest to Batman in the remaining two days would have the other do team latte runs for the next two months.

"Says who?" Iris said, in an undertone, shaking her head at a waiter who was handing out champagne flutes and walking out of the doors that lead to the balcony. Hopefully now less people could see her apparently talking to herself.

"Let's do the math, shall we?" Barry said. "All I have to do is zip around Gotham until I find a bat boomerang-"

"Bat a rang." Cisco corrected.

"And bring it back to Cisco so he can vibe it." Barry finished smugly. Iris sorted. She'd done her research on Gotham and if she was right, she had a much better shot at meeting Batman at the Gala. It was attacked almost every year. She was lucky she'd gotten an invitation. Now she could write a story about the gala while winning her bet with her friends. Her editor would be thrilled at the exclusive; Bruce Wayne rarely allowed members of the press into the gala, especially those from outside Gotham.

"Excuse me," A voice came from behind Iris. "Are you not enjoying yourself?"

Iris turned and came face to face with her host. Bruce Wayne was standing about one foot away from her. Tall, handsome with dark hair and blue eyes, he was looking at her with amusement. She'd seen pictures of him; everyone had, but having him in front of her was enough to make her lose some of her composure.

"Mr. Wayne." She said, holding out her hand and forcing what she hoped was a charming smile on her face. "Iris West, Central City Picture News. You have a lovely home." Really West…that's the line you're going with? She thought with irritation.

"I do." Wayne said flippantly as he took her hand and brought it to his lips. "And I'm so pleased you could accept my invitation."

"Well I had some personal business in Gotham so it worked out perfectly." She grinned. "And it's not every day a girl gets to wear a fancy dress and go to the ball."

"I'm very….selective about the reporters I allow in." He replied, looking her up and down. Iris fought the urge to retch. In two seconds he'd gone from charming host to pervy billionaire. No doubt his follow up line would be some innuendo about just what she'd be willing to do for an exclusive. Selective? More like he was more interested in looks rather than substance. The only other two reporters in the gala were Vicki Vale of the Gotham Gazette and another female gossip columnist from the Daily News. Both were supermodel gorgeous and neither would be overly critical of Wayne…which begged the question; why was she here?

"It's interesting that you'd invite me." Iris continued. "I don't tend to write society articles."

"Mostly because Central City doesn't have a large society scene.' Wayne replied.

"Or I don't waste my time on useless puff pieces to bolster the reputation of the 1%." Iris shot back. Wayne smirked.

"And yet you accepted my invitation." He said, smugly.

"Well the open bar was too good to pass up on." Iris replied. Wayne chuckled.

"So what do you think of Gotham?" He leaned against the balcony.

"It's very….old fashioned." Iris replied.

Wayne raised an eyebrow and inclined his head, implying she should continue.

"Well everyone here's more interested in keeping up appearances rather than addressing issues head on." As Iris spoke she noted the way Wayne's aloof expression didn't quite meet his eyes. He was listening to every word intently. "Having a good reputation is more important than actually being a good person." She looked into the gala. "I counted 3 politicians who've been accused of sexual harassment, but have had the suits dropped, probably through coercion. 2 CEOs who've been accused of moving their production to countries with fewer human rights restrictions so they won't have to spend money on pesky salaries and heath insurance for their employees." She turned back to Wayne. "And those are things that we know about." She knew he'd probably be upset but she'd come to far to give up now. "And then there's the way the city's leadership outwardly decries the actions of the Batman, yet the second a bank robbery becomes too much to handle, they activate the Bat Signal." Looking Wayne straight in the eyes, she noted that all pretense of bravado was gone and replaced with an expression of appreciation.

"You know, there's very few people who would have spoken as candidly as you just did." He replied. "How can you be sure that I'm not connected with these people, seeing as I invited them to my gala."

"Because you have to keep up appearances too." Iris replied.

Wayne nodded. "Well, you'll be happy to know that it's my intention of cutting all business ties with those 2 business men you mentioned and supporting the opposing candidates of those politicians. I'm announcing it during my speech tonight." He smirked at Iris. "How's that for your society puff piece?"

She shrugged and sighed sarcastically. "I guess it'll have to do."

Wayne let out a low laugh at her answer that gave her goosebumps. "You're quite unique, Ms. West."

"I just tell the truth. There's nothing unique about that."

Wayne shook his head. "Its disappointing how untrue that is." He looked back at the gala. "Not all heroes wear masks." He continued, "you telling the truth is just as important as someone donning a cape or a lightning emblazoned suit."

Iris was taken aback by his sincerity. "Thank you Mr. Wayne."

Wayne smiled, his playboy persona back. "Don't thank me just yet. I'm afraid that compliment has a few strings attached."

"Strings?" Iris asked.

"Well after I make my speech I'm not going to be very popular among my guests." Wayne explained. "Would you still be willing to dance with me, even if I might shatter whatever hope you had at a good reputation?"

Iris laughed. "I think I'll risk it."

A loud bang came from the grounds pulled her attention away from him. Riding on a bright green and purple tank, twirling a long baton, Joker advanced towards Wayne manor. He'd blasted a hole in the stone gate surrounding the property and his minions were pouring in.

"HELLO GOTHAM CITY." Joker called out. "Forgive me for GATE CRASHING." He doubled over cackling.

"Get inside," Wayne ordered, grabbing her and practically carrying her into the gala. "run into one of the upstairs rooms and hide." He met the eyes of an old man in a butler's uniform across the room and nodded to him. Iris ran, doing as Wayne instructed.

"Barry," she hissed. "a Flash intervention would be very much appreciated right now. She pulled off her heels and scrambled to the stairs.

"Why so glum?" She heard the Joker say behind her. "Let's put a smile on that face." There was a small bang and gas started filling the room. People were coughing and covering their mouths. Iris had made it halfway up the stairs before she inhaled some of it.

Joker threw back his head, cackling in delight at the mayhem, then it died as he looked around. "Why isn't anyone laughing with me?" He turned and glared around the room, then his eyes widened as a giant black bat swooped down and landed in front of him. Joker tutted. "Batsy, were you on the invite list?"

"I put an antidote in the champagne." Batman growled. "It's over, Joker."

Iris couldn't help the smile that broke out over her face; Batman was here. She'd won the bet. She sat on the stairs and threw back her head and let out a laugh.

"Whooops." Joker smirked. "Looks like you didn't get everyone, bat boy. Better luck next-" Joker broke off as Batman's fist connected with his jaw.

Iris was doubled over and practically fell down the stairs, she was gasping so hard. She had to stop; her mind was screaming at her to stop, but that only made her laugh harder.

"Iris?" The Flash zipped in, knocking out all of Joker's minions.

"Get….out….gas." She said between laughs. Batman walked over and picked her up.

"Hold on, Ms. West." He whispered.

"Wait-" Barry said, but Batman glared at him.

"Your metabolism might protect you from the Joker gas, but she needs the antidote, I'm taking her to my lab."

"but-"

"Mr. Allen." Batman growled. "The only one who can save your friend is me." He turned and swept away, carrying Iris while she lost consciousness.

* * *

Iris blinked awake. She was lying on a table in a dark cave. There was a pillow and a blanket under her. She groaned as her jaw muscles burned.

"That table can get uncomfortable." Batman was standing next to her. She turned her head towards him.

"Where am I?"

"The Bat Cave." He said. "I've got an iv administering the antidote. Did you have any of the champagne?"

Iris shook her head. "I was…distracted."

"Because you were communicating with your friends on team flash." He said, succinctly. Iris frowned at his back as he turned to look over his computer.

"The Joker?"

"Back in Arkham." Batman replied.

"Thank you." She said.

"Just doing my job." He replied.

"I guess it's easy to do when you've got such a lucrative day job." Iris murmured. He paused.

"Oh?" He growled.

"I was wondering why Bruce Wayne would have invited me or how he knew who I was. At first I thought it was because he thought I was a pretty reporter and he wanted to sleep with me; he's got a reputation. Then I thought it was an attempt to have an outsider write a unbiased piece on his take down of corrupt politicians and business men because he was worried that local newspapers would criticize him to uphold the Gotham status quo. But now I know." She looked over at Batman. "You've got a very distinctive jawline, Mr. Wayne."

He turned and looked at Iris, silently.

"You only wanted me here because you wanted to get closer to the Flash." She felt a twinge of disappointment.

"Partially" He said, pulling off his cowl. "Who's to say it wasn't for all three reasons."

She grinned at being right. "I'm guessing I need to take this secret to my grave?"

Bruce chuckled. "I wanted to get a read on the Flash's inner circle. While the unbiased article was important, I was hoping you'd bring Mr. Allen as your plus one."

"Oh." Iris cleared her throat. "Well Barry and I aren't…he's not my…he's my brother. I grew up with him."

Bruce nodded. "Whenever you feel up to it, Alfred's got food ready in the kitchen. And I believe a certain detective Joe West flew in all the way from Central City to see if you were alright."

Iris winced. "How long have I been out?"

"9 hours." Bruce replied. "You had an allergic reaction to the Joker gas. You'll just have to avoid it in the future."

Iris swung her legs down and tried to stand, but she wobbled and had to sit back down. Bruce smirked.

"You're stubborn aren't you?" he said.

"You have no idea." Iris replied. "But if my dad doesn't see proof of life soon, he might start taking hostages." She looked up and groaned. "The ceiling is spinning."

Bruce offered her his arm.

"I can't help noticing…we didn't get that dance." Iris murmured as they made their way out of the cave.

Bruce smiled. "Does this count?"

"You always so charming to women around you, Mr. Wayne?" She shot back.

"Only the ones that I know will stick around." Bruce replied, pushing open the door. They stepped out into a large study. Bruce led her through the manor. In the kitchen she could hear her father talking to Cisco and a British man she supposed was Alfred. She glanced over at Bruce and noted he was still wearing his uniform.

"Do you want to change?" She asked. He pushed open the door. There was a silence as everyone looked at them, trying to decide whether to first react to her being okay or the knowledge that Bruce Wayne was Batman.

"Hungry, Master Wayne?" Alfred asked.

"Yes." He replied, pulling out a chair for Iris at the table and helping her in, leaning down. "I was serious about all achieving all three of my motivations for inviting you." He whispered before pulling away.

"We'll see, Mr. Wayne." She replied before being enveloped into a 4 way hug between Barry, Her father, Caitlin and Cisco.

"You okay?" Barry asked. Iris nodded.

"Especially." She grinned conspiratorially with Caitlin. "Because we won the bet."


	5. Kara Danvers

"I didn't mean to crush your cupcake."

Looking at the owner of the flattened pastry, Iris realized just how weird her day had become. The woman in blue blinked down at her.

"Did you just fall out of that breach?" She asked, pointing to a place in the sky where Iris had fallen from two seconds previous.

"How do you know about breaches?" Iris asked, standing and twisting around to try to get a look at the damage the frosting had done to her jeans. "Wait." She turned back to the blonde and took in the cape, blue and red costume with an S emblazoned on the front. "Are you Kara?"

The blonde looked at her in suspicion.

"I'm Iris; a friend of Barry's…the Flash? You must be Super Girl."

Kara's expression softened and she held out her hand. "Nice to meet you. Are you a speedster…speedstress…like Barry?"

"No." Iris shook her head. "But my brother is. He was messing around with his speed; he just got it and…well he's not as fast as Barry which," Iris rolled her eyes, " because he's got a serious case of testosterone poisoning, bothers him." She shook her head as Kara snorted. "He accidentally opened a breach trying to use a short cut to increase his speed. I was standing too close and got sucked in." She winced, looking around at the bright blue sky and hills. "So…any ideas how to get me home?"

"Well if I understood the science Barry spouted out when he was here we need to run really fast, then throw you into the breach."

"That sounds like the kind of thing that would end with me in a full body cast." Iris muttered.

Kara winced. "Right…you can't run fast." She shook her head.

Looking around, Iris squinted at the dry hills. "What are you even doing out here in the middle of nowhere?"

Kara hung her head. "I was… that cupcake was my sister's favorite. I came out here to eat one."

"What happened to your sister?" Iris asked. "If you don't mind me asking."

"She's a wanted fugitive." Kara said, shrugging. "It's a long story."

"Ah." Iris murmured.

"I'm sure the DEO has an answer." Kara said, "Hold tight."

"The what?" Iris said, "Kara wait, noooooo" Kara grabbed her and took off. Iris clung to her, screaming and shutting her eyes.

"Relax, I've never dropped anyone." Kara said. "We're here." There was a jolt and Iris came down, stumbling and landing on the ground, looking at the stalactites above her. "Is this the Super Cave?"

"This is DEO headquarters." Kara said.

Iris sat up and looked around. They were in some type of underground command center. Agents in black tactical uniforms walked around them. Some shot her curious looks, but most went about doing their work. Except a woman about Iris' age who was walking over to them with an angry expression on her face.

"Kara, we've been over this; you can't just let all your friends walk in here whenever they want to."

"Lucy, this is Iris. She's from another dimension like Barry." Kara explained. "She's actually from Barry's dimension."

Lucy looked Iris up and down. "What type of powers do you have?" She asked.

"The ability to attract large amounts of powered people around me against my will." Iris replied, causing Lucy to smile. "I'm just a reporter."

"Don't sell yourself short." Lucy said. "My sister's a reporter, too." She frowned. "Unfortunately if you don't have superspeed it's going to be complicated to get you back."

"When you say complicated…" Iris began. Lucy began walking towards a lab and motioned for them to follow.

"Ever since your friend visited us we've been trying to see if we can understand how to open a sustainable breach that we could control in case we needed extra help with an alien threat." Lucy explained.

"Or just wanted an awesome inter-dimensional movie night." Kara added. "But the help was our first priority." She said quickly when Lucy shot her a look.

"As we understand it, the combined powers of Barry and Kara is what opened the breach. So in order to send you back-"

"I'd have to be a speedster." Iris groaned. "Awesome. I'm guessing you don't have any particle accelerators about to explode with conveniently timed lightning bolts lying around."

Lucy shook her head. "For now it looks like you're stuck with us."

"You can stay with me." Kara offered. "I mean… if you'd be okay with that. Otherwise, I'm sure we could find you a hotel or-"

Iris smiled. "Thanks, I think I'll stay with you."

* * *

"Does anyone see you flying into your apartment?" Iris groaned as she flopped down on Kara's couch. Kara shook her head, immune to Iris's airsickness.

"You'd be surprised how few people look up." She said. There was a knock at the door. She looked at it and smiled. "It's Winn and James."

Iris frowned. "How did you know?"

"X ray vision." Kara said over her shoulder as she went to open the door.

"X Ray vision…sure, why not?" Iris muttered as two men came in.

"We got your text, Ka…I mean Supergirl….what are you doing in my friend Kara's apartment? Kara who is totally not here right now and looks absolutely nothing like you." The shorter man said, looking nervously at Iris.

The tall man behind him rolled his eyes. "Smooth, Winn." He walked over to Iris. "If Kara brought you here, it means she trusts you; I'm James Olsen."

"Iris West." Iris replied.

"She's from Barry's earth."

Winn had recovered from his earlier embarrassment and rushed over to her. "A speedster?"

"No." Iris said, smiling at Winn's pout. "Barry's a friend."

"He seems to be everyone's friend." James muttered. Kara shook her head in amusement. Then zipped into her room and came back completely changed.

"Iris is kinda stuck until we can figure out a way to get to her earth." Kara said, sitting next to her on the couch.

* * *

Hours later, Iris was leaning out of Kara's window looking at the city.

"There's a better view from the roof." Kara said. "Or from the sky."

"Thanks but I think I've flown enough for one day." Iris said, smiling. "I was just thinking…there's a whole world out there and…I don't fit in. I'm completely out of place and…" She looked over at Kara. "I'm guessing you know how it feels better than anyone."

Kara nodded. "You have an advantage; you don't have to worry about accidentally shooting lasers out of your eyes if you sneeze."

Iris gaped at her. "Laser eyes?"

"Pretty cool huh?" Kara said, nudging her, causing her to stumble over to the other side of the window. "Oh my god I'm so sorry."

"It's okay." Iris said., laughing. "Though I'm going to have a super bruise."

Kara snorted. "Super."

"Yeah, growing up with Barry means bad puns, whether intentional or not." Iris sighed. "I miss my family."

"Hey," Kara said. "We'll get you back."

Iris nodded. "Though it could be worse; at least I'm with a friend."

"Weeeeell." Kara said. "We'll see. You did squash my cupcake."


	6. Lois Lane

"I've come to poach you." Lois said, sliding into the seat across from Iris at Jitters. Iris pushed a mug of coffee across to her friend.

"You can try." She replied.

"I mean it, Iris. Central City Picture News is a waste of your time." Lois accepted the mug and took a sip. "And your talent." She looked down at the cup. "This is good."

"Aaah and I suppose the Daily Planet is the only place where I can truly showcase my powers?" Iris shot back sarcastically. They'd had this conversation many times and while both knew how it would end, it was still fun to watch Lois try.

"You laugh, but you know I'm right." Lois said. Iris shook her head. People often pitted her and Lois against each other because of the similarity of their careers and preferred subject matter, but few people knew that the women themselves were actually close friends.

"I'm looking out for you, hon." Lois continued. "CCPN is dying."

"Some might argue that it's journalism that's dying." Iris retorted. "At least people still read CCPN unlike the Daily Planet which people only subscribe to in an attempt to look cultured."

Lois inclined her head. "It's true." She sighed. "Excuse me for trying to bring up the level of society's discourse instead of contributing to its decline." She fixed Iris with a pointed look. "Which is why you need to come work with me."

"Or we could start a side project." Iris suggested. It was an idea she'd been kicking around for a while and now she finally had the opportunity to ask her.

Lois propped her chin on her hands. "I'm listening."

"A book."

Lois snorted. "And you talk about dying mediums."

"Lois." Iris sighed.

"Alright." Lois said, leaning back in her chair. "And what would this book be about?" Iris grinned.

"Us."

Lois raised an eye row. "Darling, I love you, but I don't think the world's ready for the Kama Sutra as told by Lois Lane and Iris West."

Iris rolled her eyes. "I mean our conversations, not our fabulous imaginary lesbian life together."

"It's only imaginary until you say yes." Lois said. "But you're right; I'm sick of writing about capes and S's. I'm in."

"So…politics." Iris said.

"Economics," Lois agreed.

"Women's rights." Iris said.

"Discrimination." Lois grinned. "It'll be the awakening of a generation."

Iris grinned. "The Millennial Manifesto."

"Oooh I like it." Lois closed her eyes. "By Lois Lane and Iris West."

Iris cleared her throat. "I think you mean by Iris West and Lois Lane." She corrected. "Seeing as I was the one who came up with the idea, the title, and dragged you kicking and screaming."

Lois crossed her arms and sighed. "I guess we'll workshop it."

"So I win." Iris grinned.

"I didn't say that." Lois muttered. "I'll have my people call your people."

"You're crashing on my couch tonight." Iris pointed out. "So there's no need to include our non existent people. When do you have to be in Star City, anyway?"

"I have an appointment with Ms Smoak at 12 tomorrow afternoon." Lois said. "Thank you for setting it up by the way."

"Hey, Felicity gets good press, you get an exclusive, and I get to retain my title as undisputed best friend in the whole world." Iris grinned. "It's a triple win."

"Especially after we become Nobel Literature prize winners for our manifesto."

Lois said, raising her cup. "To the revolution."

She and Iris clinked coffee mugs, before putting out pens and paper to begin their book.


	7. Diana Prince

It was bizarre, interviewing Diana Prince and nerve wracking. Iris glanced down at her recorder and questions and recrossed her legs. Ms. Prince was on the phone. As the diplomatic liaison from Themyscria, she rarely granted interviews. Which is why Scott had been so overjoyed when he'd rushed over to her desk with the news that the Amazonian Warrior Princess had demanded that Iris interview her.

The princess in question seemed to be completely unaware that she was keeping Iris waiting. She was standing in her office in the embassy, her back to Iris as she looked out the window talking to whoever it was on the other line. It gave Iris a chance to study her. She'd never been this close to Diana before. She'd seen her fighting along side Barry, Clark, Oliver, Bruce, and Mari; all who assured Iris that while she was dangerous and lethal, she wouldn't kill her unless her opponent deserved it. Thea Queen said she never had a hair out of place, even when slicing aliens in half. Cisco had tried to vibe what type of conditioner she used, but had so far been unsuccessful. Sara and Nyssa had a competition going to see who could get a date with her first. Felicity could barely get a full sentence out when in her presence and Iris could see why. Diana was gorgeous. She was as tall as Bruce and muscular, but still graceful. She was reminded of Serena Williams…if Serena Williams could fly and decapitate 3 monsters in one sword swipe.

"I apologize for keeping you waiting Ms. West." She said, snapping Iris out of her fog. With a jolt she realized she'd been checking out Diana's figure and she gulped, hoping she wouldn't be smited, but the Amazon didn't notice or ignored it.

"It's okay your majesty." Iris squeaked. "Um…do you mind me asking why you asked for this interview?"

Diana sat in the chair across from her and crossed her legs. Iris felt her mouth go dry. In the back of her head she heard Sara, fueled by a bottle of prohibition era moonshine, explaining in vulgar detail just what she'd be willing to do if she were allowed near those legs. Silencing the horny Canary's voice, she pretended to fiddle with her note pad.

"It occurred to me that I have met just about everyone associated with my masked friends except for you." Diana said. "Your swift friend speaks of you often, as does Cisco. I had hoped to meet you, but the opportunity never presented itself…so I decided to create it."

Iris gaped at her. "Um…" She bit her lip. "Thank you, Ms. Prince…your highness." She corrected quickly. Did she curtsy when she walked in? She should have, right?

"Please…" Diana chuckled, reading Iris' nervousness with amusement. "There's no need for such stuffy formality; call me Diana."

Iris nodded. Don't look too eager, she chided herself as she replied, "yes your…Diana."

"Do you mind if I call you Iris?" Diana asked, smiling.

"No, please; go ahead." Iris tried to contain her urge to squirm with excitement. She was acting like a love struck teenager…though to be honest it was hard to find anyone who didn't act like that around Diana. She commanded the respect and awe of the people who surrounded her. And Iris was now on a first name basis with her. Take that Ms. Kendra she called me a worthy battle companion Saunders.

"I suppose you brought questions?" Diana said, Iris blinked at her. "For your interview." She clarified. "While I would like to acquaint myself with you, it would not do to have you get in trouble with your editor because you didn't bring back a story."

"Right, the interview." Iris looked down and put her recorder on the desk in front of her. "Do you mind if I record this?"

Diana simply inclined her head in agreement. Iris clicked it on and switched into reporter mode. Looking Diana in the eyes she asked, "Ms. Prince, how do you feel about your status as a feminist icon?"

Diana shook her head. "I believe I do not deserve it. I do not understand why the people in man's world only respect strength. While being a warrior is important, among the Amazons we place equal value on those who choose to use their hands for healing as those who choose to pursue war craft. In order to destroy, you also need to be able to create. Without that balance, peace cannot be achieved; and peace is the ultimate goal of why I fight."

"So war for Athena rather than for Ares." Iris said; she'd read up on her Greek mythology in an attempt to be prepared for the interview. Diana seemed momentarily surprised, then smiled and nodded.

"It is true. Both are gods of war, yet Athena was about strategy and purpose while Ares…" Her expression darkened. "He only places value on bloodshed and violence. War for gore and battle, not for any higher ideal."

"Sounds like you know him personally." Iris commented, jokingly. Diana didn't reply and the look on her face told Iris that she might not have been too far off the mark. "Um…so what do you think about those people who say that your ultimate goal is to overthrow the world's leadership and establish a completely female led society."

Diana grinned. "I'd say it sounds like an excellent idea." There was an impish gleam in her eyes that told Iris that she wasn't as serious as the image she presented to the world. "I will point out that men have kept in place a system of rule which subjugates women for thousands of years. Perhaps it is time for a change." She smirked. "Though I should say, to appease the more vocal anti woman critics that no, I do not intend to use my …" she paused. "How did your fox say it? Ah yes… Lesbian armada to instate Sapphic rule." She shook her head. "Sappho would have been horrified if she knew the meaning her name has been given. She was always a prude."

Iris covered her mouth to smother a giggle. Regaining her composure, she continued. "What's your favorite part of our world?"

"Chocolate ice cream." Diana replied. "And the music of Beyonce."

Iris grinned. "Take us through the average training day of an Amazon warrior."

Diana began speaking about her home. Iris began to feel herself relax a little. Diana had always seemed like an unattainable deity far above Iris' station, but hearing her talk about private jokes with her friends on Themyscira or the ritual of cleaning and sharpening her weapons and her favorite horse made her less mystical and more real.

"Tell me more." Iris asked when Diana finished. "About Themyscira, I mean." It was more for personal curiosity, rather than details for her interview. Diana had such a descriptive and vivid manner of explanation that Iris couldn't help but be transported there. Diana smiled and began telling her about her mother, Queen Hippolytia. About the beaches with their golden sand and blue waters. The jungle greenery and the animals who lived there. Her pet jackal. The waterfall where she and her friends would go swimming to cool off after a day of training.

"It sounds amazing." Iris breathed when Diana finished.

"It certainly is."

Iris opened her eyes to see Diana staring intently at her. She felt heat rising to her face and spreading throughout her body. She shifted, tugging down on her skirt, which had ridden up. Diana's eyes followed her movements.

"We…um…" Iris tried to find something to say. "We're meeting Barry, Clark and Bruce for lunch, right?" Smooth, West, she thought to herself.

"We still have time." Diana said. "Are you hungry?" Iris swallowed and kept her eyes on Diana's. Don't react, she told herself. Even if it seems like she's coming on to you. You're probably imagining things; it has been a while and if you're wrong about this, you'll never live it down.

She reached for the recorder.

"Do you wish to go to bed with me?"

Iris dropped the recorder. It smashed on the ground, but she ignored it instead gaping at Diana. "waa?" Was all she could manage.

"Apologies," Diana said. "I must confess that I had ulterior motives when I asked for this interview besides our lack of acquaintance. In truth I find myself quite enchanted by your writing and I've heard you tear Barry down when he needs sense knocked into him. I desire you, but I am aware that mortal women do not respond to the same type of directness Amazons are used to.

Iris looked down at the broken recorder trying to make sense of what she was hearing. Shaking her head she looked up at Diana. "I'm going to need to redo the interview." She heard herself say, not sure where she was getting the courage.

Diana stood slowly and moved around her desk, looking nonchalantly down at the recorder. "So it appears." She said.

"Do you think you'd have time in your schedule to…fit me in, princess?" Iris winced. Diana chuckled at her awkward flirting attempt.

"Oh I think something can be arranged." She took Iris' hand and pulled her to her feet. Even standing in heels, Iris only came up to the Amazon's shoulder. "But I believe I asked you to call me Diana." She put her hands on Iris' waist and was about to kiss her when she stopped and frowned. "That was your way of accepting my offer was it not?"

Iris couldn't fight back a snort; for such an imposing hero Diana was a bit of a dork. "Yes, Diana." She said, throwing Diana a challenging look. Diana grinned, before pressing her lips to Iris', wrapping her arms around her to hold her close. Iris slid her hands into Diana's hair and pulled her lower. Diana picked her up and sat her on the desk. Iris wrapped her legs around Diana's waist.

"Hope they don't mind us being early." A muffled voice said from the other side of the door.

"Bruce don't go-"

The door opened, Iris let out a horrified gasp.

"Princess."

"Diana."

"IRIS?"

Clark, Bruce, and Barry were standing in the doorway. Clark with his eyes closed and an embarrassed flush coloring his cheeks, Bruce had an expression of mild surprise (which was the most emotion Iris had ever seen him display), and Barry had his mouth hanging open so wide Iris could see that yes, he'd had his tonsils removed. She buried her face in Diana's neck to hide. Diana turned and glared at the three men.

"I suppose knocking hasn't made it to man's world." Her voice was dangerously soft.

Bruce had regained his composure first. "I know you've been getting some bad press, but there are better ways to get reporters to change their minds about you."

Barry tore his eyes away from Diana and Iris to glare at Bruce. Clark opened his eyes to shoot him a similar glare. Diana gave him a poison sweet smile.

"Bruce, I know you're sore from my not sleeping with you, but you have to realize that I was born and raised on an island where there were no men. My tastes won't change just because I left. I wasn't waiting 1000's of years to finally be able to have sex with a man." The smile slipped off her face. "Now leave."

The three men tripped over themselves to be first out the door. Iris gulped as Diana turned her attention back to her.

"You are scary as hell." She said. Diana raised an eyebrow. "Is it weird that it kind of turned me on?" She added.

Diana pressed her forehead against Iris' and laughed. "Perhaps we should move this to where we can't be interrupted by interfering superheroes."

Iris nodded.

* * *

Later, when both of them were lying in a tangle of limbs Iris began giggling.

"What amuses you, little one?" Diana asked.

"You still owe me that interview."


	8. Lex Luthor

"Mr. Luthor, is it true you're considering a run for president?" The question caught him off guard, which was unusual. Then he saw the owner of the voice and realized he should have known. Well if that's how you want to play it, West, he thought to himself as he met her eyes.

"I have no idea where you could have come up with such an idea." Lex said, probably from the papers on my desk when she last visited my office. He gazed at her intently. The slight pink that colored her cheeks told him that she remembered that day as well. But that didn't stop her from hitting back.

"It seems like every business man with an opinion seems to believe he can buy his way into the oval office these days." She replied. "Just wanted a chance to see if I could get in front of the next megalomaniac power grab."

There was a hushed intake of breath. No one ever challenged him that way, especially not in public. He gripped the podium slightly, trying to maintain his composure. Brave, foolish or brilliant, he mused, as he leaned forward. She was taking a huge risk, provoking him; testing just how much she could get away with. "Ms…West, isn't it?" He asked, mildly.

"Yes." She said, her tone implied; as if you don't already know.

"Well, believe me, Miss West if I decide to throw my hat into the ring I'll be sure to get your personal approval first." His flippant remark had the desired effect; everyone laughed and moved on from the subject. As he exited the press conference, he sent Mercy to get her. It was rare for her to be in Metropolis and he intended to enjoy every moment she was here.

He sat in his limo, waiting for 20 minutes before Mercy opened the driver's door and entered.

"Where is she?" He asked.

"She says she has plans tonight." Mercy said.

She'd refused him. How? Why? Lex glared outside the window as Mercy started the car. Fine, he thought to himself, if she didn't want to see him, then that was her loss. He didn't need her. He'd wasted enough time waiting anyways. His rambling thoughts broke off when he caught sight of her entering a car…with Allen. He saw red.

"Mercy." He growled.

"I'll follow them Mr. Luthor." She said, correctly guessing what he was about to ask. 3 blocks passed. Then 4. Finally they were stopped at a red light when Iris got out of the car in front and tapped on his window. Lex rolled it down.

"Ms. West." He said, keeping his tone even.

"Some people might call this stalking." She looked furious; good. It was always more fun when she was riled up.

"I'm simply going back to my house." Lex said. "It's hardly my fault you're headed in the same direction."

"This isn't happening again, Lex." She crossed her arms. "Get that in your head now."

"You said that the last time." Lex said smugly. "And the time before that." She flushed. "And the time before that…." He let his words hang. She was affected; he could tell.

"And I've learned from my mistakes." Iris retorted. "I don't want just a fling, Lex. I'm out. Find someone else." She walked back to her car; back to Allen. Lex was furious as he rolled up his window, ignoring the angry honking from the cars behind him.

"Do you want me to get her hotel room number, Mr. Luthor?" Mercy asked.

"No." Lex growled. "She'll come to me." She had to.

* * *

It took 2 days. 2 days of him snapping at everyone who so much as blinked at him. To say he was frustrated was an understatement. She should have caved by now. Why wasn't she here? All he could think about the last few days was her walking away from him towards...Barry Allen.

Then, finally, at the end of the second day she stormed into his office, angry, her eyes wide, breathing heavily. He turned in his chair, away from the window, to look at her in shock.

"You ASSHOLE." She said, slamming the door so hard, it opened again.

"Hello to you too." He replied, torn between relief that she was here and confusion as to what he'd done to deserve her anger. He'd kept his distance, not wanting to appear desperate. He was NOT desperate.

"You power hungry, controlling egotistical, self important, asshole. She shouted at him.

"I really need to have a talk with security, they're letting just about anyone in." He said, dryly. She took a slight step back in surprise.

"Oh so now I'm just "anyone"?" She hissed.

"What horrifying thing have I allegedly done?" He asked, sighing. She crossed her arms and glared him down.

"You want to play innocent?" She let out a humorless laugh. "Alright then. So I guess you have no idea that you just placed a bid to buy Central City Picture News."

Lex was genuinely stunned, which didn't happen often…in fact he wasn't sure it had ever happened. He looked past her towards the door, where Mercy was closing it. She met his eyes and winked at him; she'd done it.

"Iris, I-"

"No" Iris cut him off. "I turn you down and you try to buy the newspaper I work for? That's low, Lex. I'm not a piece of property. You can't own me. If you buy CCPN I'm transferring to another paper."

Lex stood and glared. She didn't flinch, she was always so fearless, direct, magnificent. He thought of shouting back. Tell her that he'd buy out any paper she transferred to. He shoved that idea aside and went with the truth.

"I did not attempt to buy out CCPN." He kept his tone level.

"Oh, that's a relief." Iris said sarcastically. "I guess it must have been the other CEO of Lex Corps. My mistake."

"Iris."

"The call came from your office, Lex."

"What would I have to gain from it?" He asked. "The era of print media is over. Buying a newspaper, even an online one is a waste of my resources."

She recoiled. "So…now you're insulting my job? And here I thought you were a genius."

"Iris."

"You just wanted to control the woman you're screwing." Iris threw back.

It was Lex's turn to flinch back. "Is that what you think this is?" He asked. It was the crudest way to describe it, and while he'd originally believed what they'd had was purely physical…the last few days had showed him he was wrong…and he was desperate to make things right…to prove to Iris that she couldn't leave him.

"You haven't given me any reason to think otherwise." She replied. She seemed to have cooled down a bit, and began fiddling nervously with her bracelets. "I should go. I don't even know why I came here." She muttered, turning to leave.

"Wait." He rushed to block the door.

"Lex, move yourself, or I'll move you. My dad's a cop; you know I can do it." She met his eyes, furious.

"Mercy put the bid on your newspaper." Lex had to make her understand. "I didn't tell her to, but she knew you'd hear about it, fly to a rage, and come yell at me."

"That's diabolical."

"She learned from the best." Lex said.

Iris let out a humorless laugh. "You just couldn't help complimenting yourself, could you?" Looking down at the ground she shook her head. "Move, Lex."

"Iris." His voice was soft, strangled.

"Just because you weren't planning on buying out the paper doesn't mean that this…" she motioned to the space between them. "Whatever it is, can work."

Lex laughed. "If you really believed that, you wouldn't be here."

"What?" Iris said.

"Think about it." Lex said. "Why not call me when you heard the news? Why come here and yell at me in person?" He lifted her chin. "Iris, I've been…" he paused, hating admitting weakness. "I've been a mess the last few days."

"And that's my problem, because?" Iris said, biting her bottom lip and looking into Lex's eyes.

"Because I've been playing over every moment we've spent together…" Lex continued.

"Of course you were." Iris's expression turned to disgust.

"I don't just mean the sex, Iris." Lex sighed. "Though…I'd be lying if I tried to pretend it wasn't part of it…but we've talked as well and …the thought of you with Allen…"

"Oh, so this is alpha male posturing." Iris said. "You're jealous. You don't care about me."

"Why would you say that?" Lex said.

"Because you're Lex Luthor." Iris growled. "Your ulterior motives have ulterior motives. The only reason you're upset is because you feel threatened and you don't like the fact that I turned you down."

"YES" Lex shouted. "I'm upset and I don't like being threatened or turned down. But…that doesn't mean…I ..." He knew what she wanted to hear. He could see it in the way she was looking up at him intently. Silence passed between them as the second stretched into minutes. When Iris realized he wasn't going to say anything she scoffed and pushed past him. He grabbed for her wrist. "I want you." He growled.

"It's not about what you want, Lex."

"I…need you." He looked at her intently, trying to convey what his own brain refused to accept. That he cared…that it was possible that he was falling. Please stay, he thought.

Iris crossed her arms and stuck out her chin. "Prove it." She challenged. Relief flooded through him and he smiled. He put his hands on her waist and pulled her against him, his lips crashing down on hers. He'd been waiting for this ever since she'd spoken out at the press conference. She responded, putting her hands on the back of his neck and held him against her.

"You're staying" He sighed against her lips. "Tell me you're staying."

Iris looked up at him and smirked. "Oh am I…Mr. Luthor?"

She was teasing him. He loved her defiance. "I've been wanting this for 2 days Ms. West."

* * *

 **Iris's point of view.**

"I've been wanting this for two days, Ms. West."

Iris was drowning. It was always like this whenever she came near Lex. He was an addiction, a drug. He moved her towards the desk, pushing her further into his office. She let him, grabbing the front of his suit and kissing him furiously. She'd been wanting this for two days as well. She felt the edge of the desk pressed against the back of her thighs.

Hold on to your control, Iris. She thought.

"You wanted me too." He whispered, turning her around and trapping her against the desk again. He drew the hair back from her ear and nipped her ear. She braced herself against the desk, grinding back against him; she felt the beginnings of his erection. He hissed slightly. It would be so easy to let herself go under. Have him lead and let herself be washed away, but…she wanted more than their physical connection and then he said the one thing that would guarantee she wouldn't make things easy for him.

"You did it on purpose, didn't you?" he bit down on her neck as he slid one of his hands into her blouse. "You wanted me, so you baited me…you knew, no one turns me down."

She let out an involuntary moan as his other hand caressed the hem of her skirt, pulling it higher. She needed to clear her head, but she'd forgotten to factor in just how dangerously good Lex was in bed. He knew just how to time his roughness and when to pull back and be gentle. He'd trapped her between the desk and his unyielding body, but his hands were tender as circled her breast, slightly squeezing her nipple, his other hand had just made it to the top of her thigh and the edge of her panties. She tried rolling her hips to move his hand where she wanted it, but he just chuckled and pulled back slightly.

She bit back another gasp. She knew if she tried to convince him to move faster, he'd tease her more. If she resisted those gentle hands would grip her and hold her in place. Unless she said no. Then he'd back off. Did she want to say no? She didn't…she wanted to win. Lex might know her, but she knew him too.

She put her head back against his chest and moved her hips against him. She pulled Lex's hand out of her blouse, a tingling feeling spreading through her chest at the loss. She felt the lips on her neck curl into a smirk; he thought she'd given in.

"Good girl." He breathed as she brought his hand up to her lips to kiss it.

"Lex," she kept her voice soft, breathy.

"Yes." He groaned, finally moving his fingers to stroke her panties. "Iris…yes…" She closed her eyes and moved back, pretending it was an involuntary reaction to his fingers. He took a step back to accommodate her movements. She turned and grabbed his tie.

"Sit in your chair, Lex."

He looked at her, his eyes half open. His mouth parted. He hadn't fully registered the transfer of power yet, but she had. He wasn't in charge anymore. "What?"

"Sit." She said, sliding her leg between his and brushing it just underneath his now clearly visible erection. "In." She pull his tie so he was forced to bring his head down so her lips were level with his ear. "Your chair." He pulled back, his previously needy expression replaced with hungry determination; he was alert now and while he was allowing her control, she knew she'd have to fight to keep it.

Straightening up, he went around his desk shedding his suit jacket as he went. Sitting in his chair, he looked up at her, waiting.

She remained where she was, studying him. He looked almost immaculate except for his wrinkled clothes. Lex watched her, raking his eyes up and down her body.

"So what's your play, Ms. West." He asked. "Are you going to walk out?"

"Debating it." She said, looking down at her hands. "I could walk out right no. Leave you here…unsatisfied." She glanced back at him.

He gripped the armrests slightly. He was sitting ramrod straight, breathing heavily. She looked down at the strained fabric of his pants. She met his eyes.

"Come here."

She tilted her head. "I don't like orders, Lex."

He chuckled. "That's not always true."

Iris stood, causing him to inhale sharply. "We both know that I can wait until you ask nicely."

He growled, the sound causing a shiver down Iris's spine, but she stood firm.

"Ask nicely, Lex." She whispered. There was a slight wavering in her voice. She wanted him to; wanted him to give her a reason to stay. She didn't want to walk away, they both knew that. "Ask."

"I need you, Iris." He said, holding out his hand. She walked over to him, trying not to run. Opening the buttons of her blouse, she let the material slide off her shoulders. He moved to the front of his chair, his muscles taut as if he was ready to pounce; but his fear of her denying him what he wanted kept him back. As she sat in his lap she wondered if it meant she won. She felt the tension leave his shoulders as he wound his arms around her, pulling her close. "Iris." He sighed, pulling up her skirt. She reached down and opened his pants, ripping the zipper with her eagerness.

She looked at him, a question in her eyes.

"Pocket." He gasped, lifting his hips, pushing his cock into her hand. She pulled the condom out of his pocket and tore it open one handedly with her teeth, the other hand stroking Lex as he lazily thrust into her hand. Lex gripped her hips tightly as she rolled the condom over him.

She put her hands on his shoulders to steady herself. He lifted her over him and tore her panties. She frowned.

"You damaged my pants." He said. She pressed her forehead against his, smiling. He brushed her hair out of her eyes, seeming to wait for permission. She kissed him as she sank down on him. He pulled away slightly, his mouth open as he she enveloped him. He was always beautiful like this. This was the one moment he allowed himself to be unguarded, vulnerable…and it was with her. He trusted her enough to let her see him like this. Beautiful.

He opened his eyes as she sank fully on him.

"Mine?" he murmured so softly she almost didn't hear him. She knew how much it must have taken for Lex to express this much. She felt the heat building inside her, rising, until everything she could think of was-

"Lex" she moaned, rising and falling, his hands supporting her, assisting her as she drowned in him. She pressed her face on his shoulder, letting out a whine as she came undone. Lex gripped her tightly and she heard him groan as his hips stuttered against hers. Then he slumped back in his chair. She felt weightless, collapsed on him. He held her snugly against him. Both of them caught their breath. She wondered what he was thinking. Would he get up, grab his clothes and shut down? Would this end the way it always did? With her being silently ushered into a town car back to her hotel?

He'd asked her a question. The breathy whisper of "mine?" was she? She closed her eyes. She hadn't gone on a real date since they'd started this…affair. She'd blame it on work when anyone asked, but now she wasn't sure. She'd tried to talk herself out of caring for him a hundred times. He wasn't gentle, like Eddie or incorruptibly good, like Barry, but…he wasn't the evil heartless business man she'd believed him to be when she first met him. They might not always agree, hell they fought more than they got along, but he respected her strength of character, her commitment to her beliefs and her dedication to the truth. She also didn't back down from a challenge and she was willing to try, if he was.

She kissed his neck, making him look down at her. There was a guarded look in his eyes, it was almost fearful. He was waiting for her to say something.

"So…" She began, unsure how to proceed. "I…kinda ripped your pants." He smirked slightly. "I'll replace them if you replace my underwear?"

He chuckled. "On a reporter's salary?"

"Right." She murmured. "I'm guessing you didn't buy them at target?"

"You'd be correct." He replied, looking away. She put her hand on his cheek and turned him to face her.

"Am I important to you?" She asked.

"Iris…there is no other woman…person, who I allow to drive me as insane as you do. I've never let anyone this close."

She bit her lip and slipped off, standing in front of him. He looked up, waiting for her next move.

"You asked me something while we were…" She blushed.

"I believe the term you so eloquently applied earlier was screwing." Lex said, icily. He was shutting down, trying to protect himself by putting distance. She wasn't going to let him.

"I don't know if I'm yours." She said. He looked away. "But…after a serious conversation when we're both dressed…I think I'd like to be…if you want to be mine."

He didn't move. Finally he turned and looked up at her. "Iris…I already am."


	9. Sam Wilson

"IRIIIIIIIIS." Sam's voice rang out from their bedroom. In the kitchen, Iris ignored him and took a sip of her coffee.

"Baaaaaaabe." Sam shouted.

Still ignoring him, Iris picked up her bagel and took a bite, checking her phone for messages. Sam hopped into the kitchen struggling to close his shirt while pulling up his pants. "I need help." He said. Iris turned and choked on her bagel.

"Clearly..." She coughed. "Professional help."

"Ha ha." He grumbled. Iris shook her head, looking up at the ceiling in exasperation.

"Dinner's not for another..." She glanced at her phone. "6 hours."

"I want to make a good impression." Sam said, crossing his arms and glaring. His attempt to be intimidating failed when his pants slid down to his ankles. Iris looked at the half buttoned shirt and downed pants and burst out laughing. Sam winced. "You laughing at me?"

"Yes." Iris breathed. "Go back into the room and change." She frowned. "Is that your tux?"

"Yes." He said, stubbornly.

"You're not wearing that." Iris shook her head and turned away.

"Why not?" Sam said.

"Because it's Chinese take out night at the West house; you're not wearing a tux." She shook her head.

"But, babe-" Sam protested.

"My dad already met you." Iris said, "You don't need to make a first impression."

"Yeah and we both know how well that went down." Sam muttered. Iris laughed. "It's not funny."

"Actually, it kinda is." She replied.

Iris smirked, remembering the incident in question. The Avengers had been taking down a lab testing with particle accelerator explosions to create more metahumans for Hydra. Sam had run into Joe West outside and had made the mistake of bragging about his amazing gorgeous girlfriend who'd play doctor with him later after he was patched up. Joe had not been impressed.

"You want me dead." Sam said.

"What?" Iris laughed.

"Admit it." he said. "This is payback for me finishing the last piece of cake without telling you."

Iris pursed her lips and nodded slowly. "True. That definitely sounds like me. Ending my beloved boyfriend's life over a slice of chocolate cake."

Sam scoffed and walked back into the bedroom. Iris followed.

"Why are you so scared of my dad?"

"Have you met the guy?" Sam asked, sitting on the bed and pulling off his pants.

Iris leaned against the doorframe and nodded slowly, feigning a thoughtful look. "Yes, Sam. I have met the man who raised me."

"Ha ha." Sam muttered. "He's got a gun."

"You're a former soldier." Iris said, watching as Sam pulled his shirt off.

"Which is why I can identify a dangerous situation." Sam said, getting up and opening the closet door.

"You're an Avenger." Iris retorted.

"And I'd rather be facing down Hydra goons, than his judgmental silent treatment." Sam said. "Would it be weird if I wore my uniform?"

"Which one?" Iris asked, looking at his Falcon wings that were next to his military uniform. "Sam."

"Would both be too much?" He said. Iris came up behind him, putting her arms around his waist and pressed her face on his back between his shoulders.

"You're over reacting."

"Stark throwing a three day party when Steve lost his v card was overreacting. This is rational." Sam put his hands on Iris' arms and hummed.

"Everything will be fine." She said, giving him a kiss on his back. "I mean it." She added when Sam chuckled. Tugging him around, she waited until he was facing her before she put her hands on both sides of his face. "All that will matter to my dad is that you're a good guy. And that I love you."

Sam smiled and covered one of her hands giving it a kiss. "I love you too." He said, "and I want you to remember that when your father makes me disappear." He grinned as Iris leaned forward and pressed her head against his chest, groaning in irritation.


	10. T'Challa

"I want to train with the Dora Milaje." Iris said, coming into T'Challa's office. Normally no one would be allowed in without his express permission, but being the king's fiancee gave Iris certain privileges. The king in question raised an eyebrow.

"What brought this on?" He asked.

Iris glared at him. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Just that you never mentioned a desire to learn to fight;" T'Challa replied. "What's changed?"

Iris sat down across from him and frowned. "I just want to train, I don't see what's so crazy about that." She sighed, and rolled her eyes. "Don't do that."

"Do what, my love?" T'Challa asked, tilting his head, the side of his mouth ticking upwards in amusement.

"Give me that look like you're indulging a child who wants to pick up an instrument that she plans on giving up in a week." Iris glared as T'Challa leaned forward and put his elbows on his desk.

"That's quite a visual." He remarked, rubbing his eyes. Iris let out an annoyed sound and stood.

"Why are you trivializing this?" She asked.

"I am not." He replied. "I am simply concerned that you have not thought..." He trailed off, seeing the look on Iris' face. "What I meant to say..." he began again

"Well, my love," Iris said sarcastically. "Until you take this seriously, you can sleep on the couch." She left the office. She bumped into Shuri on the way out. Her future sister in law took one look at Iris' face and asked:

"Would you like me to dismember him?"

"No, I might need some of those parts." Iris said, before leaving.

"What have you done?" Shuri asked.

T'Challa looked at his younger sister in exasperation. "This is your fault." He growled.

"My fault?" Shuri let out a small laugh and gracefully sat in the chair Iris had just vacated.

"Do not play innocent with me, sister." T'Challa said. "You may have been able to pull the wool over Baba and Mami's eyes, but do not presume to forget who taught you how."

Shuri leaned back and smiled. "The idea that you ever had anything to teach me, brother, is laughable." She stretched and looked out of the window, feigning disinterest. "As leader of the Dora Milaje, I believe it is my responsibility to inform you that Iris' talking to you about training was merely a courtesy. She will be doing it with or without your approval." She stood.

"There are laws against defying me." T'Challa remarked.

"Then have me thrown in the palace prison." Shuri challenged. T'Challa laughed.

"You know." Shuri said. "You have chosen a worthy wife."

"Yes, occasionally I am capable of good decisions." He replied.

"I'm sure the people of Wakanda are pleased that their king occasionally makes good decisions." Shuri retorted, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "Just do not be foolish enough to deny her what she wants."

"Oh," T'Challa smirked. "I'd never dream of denying her what she wants. I am all too happy to oblige."

Shuri retched and covered her ears. "You are despicable." She muttered.

"Insulting the king?"

"Add it to my considerable list of crimes, brother." Shuri said. "I am sure if we still had the death penalty, mine would be the first head on the list for removal."

T'Challa's laughter followed her as she left the room.

* * *

The next morning Iris walked into the palace gym only to find it empty except for T'Challa. She exhaled and gave him a smile. "I suppose you're here to disapprove."

"Oh no." T'Challa said. "I had a lot of free time to consider my position last night and I came to the conclusion that I do not want you to train with the Dora Milaje." He picked up a pair of wooden staffs and tossed one to her. She caught it and grinned. "If you are going to receive any training, it will be from me."

Iris adjusted her hands on the staff and looked T'Challa up and down. "If you insist, your highness."

* * *

"OOOooooowwwww." Iris groaned, hours later. T'Challa had carried her back to their rooms and peeled her out of her sweat soaked clothes and helped her into the shower. It had to be the least sexy shower she had ever taken with him. Lying down on the bed, she couldn't move, only let out intermittent groans as T'Challa rubbed her muscles. "I hate you."

"That will sour our impending marriage." T'Challa said, pausing to sweep the hair off her neck.

"You hurt me." Iris moaned.

"No, I trained you." He corrected. "I do not wish my wife to be unable to defend herself."

"You are way too enthusiastic about this training thing." Iris muttered, "oh, right there."

T'Challa let out a small rumble and continued to work his fingers over the spot she had indicated. "I admit, I was unsure about it at first, but I have to admit that seeing you all heated up and determined in the gym was...exciting."

"You're not getting any tonight." Iris groaned. "I don't think I can move. I don't think I'll ever be able to move."

"It will get easier. Tomorrow, it won't burn as much."

"Tomorrow?" Iris said.

"Of course." T'Challa said, giving her a kiss on her back. "I believe I shall train you daily from now on."

Iris turned over and looked at him in horror. "What did I get myself into?" She whispered.


	11. Thor

At first, Thor barely noticed Iris West. She was just a face in a sea of reporters at the Avengers' press conference. Even later on when she and her friends on Team Flash joined the superhero party Stark was throwing, he didn't spare her a passing glance. It was only when the party fell apart, as was predictable for Stark parties, that she caught his eye.

It had been Hawkeye and Green Arrow's fault. They had gotten into an argument that had almost come to blows. The fight had knocked over the impromptu science experiment that Stark, Palmer, and Ramon had constructed on the coffee table, causing it to explode and set off the smoke alarm and the sprinklers.

As the scientists cowered in fear as Pepper shouted at them, Thor busied himself with the evacuation of the various guests. He found himself packed onto an elevator with three soaked women, Captain Rogers, and Natasha.

"Well I've lost the wet t-shirt contest." The small blonde with glasses muttered, looking at Captain Rogers.

"Felicity." Her red haired friend hissed.

"Sorry." Felicity covered her mouth. "Did I say that out loud? I'm super sorry, Ste-Captain Rogers. I just...your shirt was tight before but with the sprinkler water-"

"She does that a lot." The woman with dark skin next to her cut her off. "Especially when she's nervous or had a drink or breathing." She nudged her friend.

"It's quite alright, ma'am." Steve had flushed a dark shade of red. "I um..."

Natasha grinned. "So, Felicity Smoak, right? Former CEO of Palmer Tech and current Tony Stark lab buddy?" The blonde nodded. "He'll pick you up for dinner tomorrow at 8 and he'll bring flowers." She got off at her floor, leaving both Steve and Felicity flustered, glancing at each other out of the corners of their eyes. Thor chuckled as the elevator stopped at Steve's floor.

"So about tomorrow..." Steve said, looking at Felicity. "I-"

"I'd love to." Felicity blurted out. "Unless you don't-"

"I would I-"

"This is painful." Felicity's friend replied.

"Iris." The red head hissed.

"Either say yes, or no, but stop blocking the elevator. I'm wet and freezing and would appreciate not being stuck here while you decide." She grinned as an idea came to her. "In fact." She grabbed Felicity's arm and pushed her towards Steve, causing both of them to stumble back into Steve's floor. "You'll thank me later." She said, waving as the elevator doors closed on their stunned faces.

"She's going to kill you." Her friend replied. Iris shrugged.

"It had to be done. Ever since they met they've been making awkward small talk while exchanging eye sex. She's been too nervous since the whole Oliver thing." Iris sighed and leaned against the wall as the elevator began moving. "She just needed a little push."

Thor chuckled. "I agree, Lady Iris." He smiled over at her. "I appreciate your direct approach."

She blushed. "Thank you, Mr. Thor." He detected a slightly shiver, as she met his eyes.

"Just, Thor, my lady." he replied. "This is my floor," he added as the elevator slowed. "I hope you enjoy your stay at the Tower." he inclined his head and walked out. He could feel their eyes on his back.

* * *

He didn't run into her again until a few days later. He'd been trying to understand Cisco Ramon's powers. His ability to see into other dimension reminded him of Heimdall and he wanted to understand more. He'd flown to Central City in an attempt to have a conversation with him. There was nothing to do at the tower and Jane was off at another conference, so he took the opportunity to go to STAR labs. Cisco was excited, interlacing his explanations with questions about Thor's hammer and armor.

The Flash walked in, raising a surprised eyebrow at Thor's presence, but before he could utter a greeting, Iris walked in.

"Barry, what the hell?" She asked.

"Iris." He ducked.

"The Flash just gave Christine Everhart an interview. Are you crazy?" Iris crossed her arms, glaring up at him. Even though Barry was taller than her and she had no enhancements, Thor could see that he was nervous. "She's dangerous, Barry. I know the media, I'm one of them and Christine Everhart makes her money by twisting anything you say against you. She's brilliant, good at what she does and trusted by her viewership; which makes her dangerous. It doesn't help that because of Stark she has an axe to grind with anyone associated with him. Including the Flash." She stuck out her chin, daring him to contradict her. "I say this for your own good. Stay. Away. From Christine Everhart."

Thor raised an eyebrow. He watched in amusement as Barry sputtered and tried to justify his actions, but it was apparent that she'd bested him. Thor stood and walked over to her as Barry made his escape.

"You are quite fierce in your protection of your friends, my lady." Thor remarked, taking her hand and bringing it to his lips. "It is one thing to best your enemies with weapons and strength. It is another to best them with only words."

"Thank you, Thor." She murmured.

* * *

Soon she was the fourth contact on his speeddial, after Jane, Dr. Selvig, and Darcy. Jane was usually busy with her research and Selvig had his students and Darcy...was Darcy. Quickly he found himself turning to Iris when he needed someone to talk to. She was level headed, kind, but also quick witted with a sharp tongue. Most importantly She wasn't intimidated by him.

"How's your sidepiece?" Tony asked one morning as he waltzed into the Tower kitchen, drinking a large cup of coffee.

"Side piece?" Thor asked. "I do not know this term."

"It means mistress." Tony said, sitting on one of the breakfast stools, sipping his coffee.

"I don't have a mistress." Thor opened the fridge and grabbed some leftover pizza, putting it into the microwave.

"Sure you do." Tony said. "That cute little reporter that you're hammering on the side."

"How dare you insult the lady Iris." Thor growled. "There is nothing untoward happening between us two." He crossed his arms. "The lady Iris and I are simply friends."

"You didn't even think to call Jane after our last 'glorious battle'." Tony said, opening the microwave and taking the pizza slice and taking a bite. Thor glared at him. "You called Iris first. Not to mention that you spent a whole weekend freaking out over the perfect birthday present for her."

"Which is what friends do." Thor retorted.

"No, friends buy something nice. You practically popped a blood-vessel trying to figure out what to get her and eventually settled on a personally engraved necklace from the royal forges of Asgard." He gave him a pointed look. "Sound like a friend present to you?"

Thor rolled his eyes and was about to retort when Natasha entered the kitchen. "Is that my pizza?" She growled. Thor grinned as Tony looked down at the half eaten slice in his hand.

"Stark, how rude." Thor said. "Taking another person's food." He shook his head. "I tried to warn him, Natasha." He began walking out. "Inconsiderate."

"Bet you're not worthy of that hammer now." Stark shouted after him as Thor left the room.

* * *

Iris knew it was a bad idea. It was no secret that Thor was dating Dr. Jane Foster. So she dodged his calls at first. Kept them cold and distant and shared very few details about herself. At first. Then he called on the day of the anniversary of Eddie's death. He didn't say much, just asked her if she wanted to talk about it. Then listened. One thing she learned quickly was that he was earnest. Most people when asking a person how they were, expected a positive answer. Thor wanted the truth. So she gave it to him.

From that moment on things had become...complicated. Nothing ever happened, but there was something there. Something...dangerous. Which is why she was nervously tapping her heels in the lobby of Stark Tower. Tony had invited her to write a profile on the Avengers and she'd have to interview each of them individually. This was going to be a disaster.

"Iris." She turned and smiled. "Hey Natasha." She waved at the Avenger.

"Why are you using the guest elevator?" Natasha asked, frowning. "That'll only take you to our press room." She led her over to the Avengers' personal elevator. "How's Central?"

"No giant portals or vortexes or accelerator explosions." Iris said. "It's been pretty boring...which is good."

Natasha smirked. "Now Clint's been a bit fidgety so don't be surprised if he wants to hold his interview in an elevated place, but don't let him drag you into the air vents."

"Not an issue." Iris said. "I'm not climbing anything in these shoes."

"They're really cute, but impractical." Natasha said. "Remind me to teach you self defense in heels." She put an arm around Iris' shoulder and pulled her on the elevator. "I'll have you turning cartwheels in stilettos in no time."

"You're scary, you know that?" Iris said.

"Hold the elevator." A voice said.

"Janey, these boxes are heavy."

Two women stepped on the elevator, carrying large boxes and smiled at Natasha.

"You guys back from London for good?" Natasha asked.

"For about a month until we go to CERN." The small brown haired woman replied, looking curiously at Iris. "Hi, I'm Jane Foster."

"Iris West." She said, putting a smile in place. Her stomach roiled. She felt guilty, but why? She hadn't done anything wrong.

"Love your shoes." The other woman with glasses said. "Darcy Lewis. Lab tech, assistant, and taserer of gods." She dropped her box.

"DARCY." Jane hissed.

"What?" Darcy said. "There's nothing important in there. Just notes that you inexplicably printed, on paper, like a cave person."

Jane rolled her eyes. "JARVIS take us to our lab." She sighed, turning to Natasha. "Where are you guys going?"

"Penthouse." Natasha said. "Iris is going to interview us super heroes."

"Be careful," Jane said. "From what I hear, Barton's in a mood." She smiled; she was trying to be nice. Iris felt sick.

* * *

Walking with Natasha into the common area of the Penthouse, Iris glanced around. Barton was perched on the couch arms with his arms crossed. Bruce was reading. Steve was Skypeing with Felicity while Sam sat next to him, teasing him, and Tony was at the Bar. Thor was nowhere in sight.

"Iris." Tony said. "How's Grandmaster Flash?"

"Pretty sure he hasn't had a hit since 1988." Iris shot back.

"Ooo." Tony grinned. "Someone's feisty, drink?"

"Maybe after." Iris replied just as the elevators opened, letting Darcy and Jane on the main floor.

"Tony." Jane said. "What was so important that you made me come back early from London."

"Oh nothing." Tony said. "I thought you might appreciate getting freaky with your boyfriend for a little while before going to work at CERN."

Iris sat on the couch next to Clint and joined the others in berating Tony for being gross. She couldn't shake the feeling that something was off. Her gut was telling her. In addition, Tony kept shooting her smug looks. Then Thor walked into the penthouse. When he saw Iris, he grinned broadly. "Lady Iris." He boomed, moving across the room to pull her into a hug. "You did not tell me you were coming from Central City."

Over Thor's shoulder Iris could see Jane and Darcy looking at her in shock and confusion. She shut her eyes and was about to stutter out an explanation when Tony said.

"There's another surprise for you, Goldilocks."

Thor swung around, still hugging Iris, when he saw Jane. He loosened his grip, letting her slide from his arms. Iris moved back, stumbling as soon as her feet hit the ground. Jane moved past her and pulled Thor down for a kiss. Iris looked towards Tony, her early uneasiness confirmed as he was giving her a look.

"Stark gets the first interview." She said, grabbing Tony by the arm and yanking him out of the room. Walking towards the conference room on the lower floor, she waited until the door was shut to round on him. "What the hell, Stark?"

"I had a theory, I wanted to test it." Tony sat in the nearest chair and put his feet up on the table, smirking like a cat who'd eaten a bird. Stretching, he motioned to the chair opposite him. "Shall we begin the interview?"

"People aren't experiments, Tony." Iris said, sitting down and pulling out her recorder and questions from her bag.

"Hey I'm doing this for you." Tony said.

"For me?" Iris scoffed. Could he really be that egotistical?

"Thor needed a wake up call to see that this weird menagerie-"

"Menage." Iris corrected.

"Menagerie a trois," Tony continued, "isn't going to work forever. Something is going to change today and I am going to have the front row seat to whatever it is." He was gleeful. Iris shook her head and looked at the ceiling.

"Tony, nothing is going on between Thor and me."

"Right." Tony pulled out his phone and began typing. "And Rogers and Barnes shared a tent in WW2 to save on the rent." He glanced up. "Interview?"

* * *

She left Thor for last. He walked in, his expression nervous. Iris noted that he'd put in a few braids in his hair; something he did when he was anxious or upset. He'd admitted this during one of their late night conversations. At the time she'd been so touched he'd shared that information with her; now she felt used.

"Iris, I-" He began.

"We need to talk." She said, setting aside the questions. "I'm going first."

He looked as though he was about to argue, but relented, nodding. She took a deep breath and looked down at her notes.

"Firstly, you're a great friend and...I value that. Alot. But today i met Jane and...I felt ashamed. That's not how someone should feel when they meet a close friend's girlfriend. Especially since neither of us did anything wrong, but...She didn't know who I was, but I knew everything about her. Just like I already know what your answers are going to be these stupid puff questions I need to ask for the interview." She fiddled with the necklace he'd given her for her birthday. The one he'd brought back from Asgard. "After Eddie died, I...I closed myself off from the idea of a relationship. Then you came along and you...you were safe. You were unavailable and that meant I didn't have to worry about attachment." She turned her chair and looked out at the New York skyline, watching the clouds rolling in. There was a rainstorm coming. She shook her head. "It's strange; when someone you love dies. You're never quite the same. You fall to pieces and no matter how hard you try, you can't reassemble yourself again. The pieces have changed."

"You speak like a poet, Lady Iris." Thor murmured.

"I'm a writer." She said. He was always complimenting her writing. She was sure that he'd read everything she'd ever created. She turned and gave him a small grimace. "Eddie's death taught me that life is unexpected and strange that you can't accept less than what you deserve." She paused. "I'm safe for you as well. You were missing something with Jane and I fit the bill. But this can't continue this way. This dance we're doing; it's unfair. I deserve better than to be your emotional buffer. I deserve better than someone who uses me to fill a purpose. I deserve someone who wants all of me." She stood.

"Iris." Thor croaked as she gathered up her stuff.

"I'm flying back to Central City." She said.

"Am I not permitted to say anything on my behalf?" He asked.

"Honestly...I don't want to hear anything you have to say." She said, zipping up her bag.

"Because you're afraid I'll leave?" He asked.

"Because I'm afraid I'll stay." She replied, leaving the conference room.

* * *

"So, Iris." Jane said. "She seems nice."

"She is." Thor said. They were eating dinner in Thor's apartment.

"She seems close to the Flash." Jane remarked. "I read some of her articles. You know she named him."

"She actually first went with the Streak, but then Barry convinced her to change it." Thor said. Silence fell. It was loud, full of unspoken questions and repressed resentment. He cleared his throat. "Would you like me to clear your plate?" He asked, reaching for it. Jane shook her head. He walked over to the kitchen and put his plate in the sink. Glancing over at the window he noted how much the rain was pouring. Thunder rumbled and lightning crashed. He closed his eyes, Iris' words running through his mind. She was right; he was being unfair to both of them. He turned to look at Jane. Her back was to him, still staring at her plate. He was about to sit back down, when he looked over at Mjolnir. He hesitated and reached for the handle. He couldn't lift it; he wasn't worthy.

"Jane." he said. "There is something I must speak to you about."

* * *

It was Thursday night dinner. Iris was sitting on the couch with her family. Wally and Joe were discussing sports. Barry was talking to Cisco and Caitlin was trying to steal some of Iris' drink. Family dinner had been expanded to include the STAR labs team and Iris was listening to Caitlin discuss how to make the world's best cocktails when the door bell rang.

"I'll get it!" Barry was at the door before anyone could blink. He opened it and gaped at the person on the other side, before slamming it quickly.

"Who is it, Bar?" Joe asked.

"Is it a giant killer man shark?" Cisco asked.

"Dude, don't joke around about that." Wally said. "That's the kind of thing that actually happens around here."

Iris was about to laugh with the others when she caught sight of the look on Barry's face. "Barry what is it?"

He hesitated, fidgeting before sighing and opening the door. Thor was standing outside, his tall wide frame almost too small for the door. "Greetings." He said. "May I speak to you, Lady Iris." He looked past Barry to her. She stood and nodded.

"It's okay." She said to the others who were looking at the two of them. She stood, moving away from the couch. Grabbing her coat, she slipped it on, shutting the door. "We can talk in the yard, the neighbors are nice, but there's a lot of parted curtains." She muttered, walking around the house. The yard was kept clean by Barry and Wally; a competition to see who could clean the most the fastest. Iris sat on a swing on the old swing set. Thor looked at it, amused.

"Is this contraption for children?" He asked.

"Yeah." Iris said. "You sit and move your legs back and forth." She smiled. "Barry and I used to jump off when we got high enough. We wanted to fly." She shook her head, running her fingers down the chain of the swing. "Why are you here?"

"You never let me speak my piece, the other day." Thor said. He sat in the other swing and put his hammer on the ground in front of him. "I...ended my relationship with Jane. I believe we can be amicable...one day." He winced slightly before adding. "She left immediately to go to CERN."

Iris waited.

"I...I do not wish for us to be what you Midgardians refer to as a 'rebound'?" He looked at her to confirm that he'd properly used the slang. She smiled in spite of herself. Thor was many things, but sometimes he could be so cute it was heartwrenching. "So I propose a deal. The two of us remain as we were, for now until the day that you crack and ask me on a date."

Iris put a hand to her chest, pretending to be insulted. "I crack?" She asked. Thor nodded, grinning. She smacked his arm.

"Oh, you wound me, my lady." Thor clutched his arm. "The pain."

She rolled her eyes. "I think that works." She said. "So when you come crying to me for a date, I'll accept."

Thor chuckled. "I believe we have a deal." He said, holding out his hand. "Shall we shake on it?"

Iris nodded, taking his hand and shaking it. They didn't let go, sitting next to each other on the swings.

"Let go now or I'm turning on the sprinkler system." Joe's voice came from inside the house. Iris rolled her eyes.

"Nice try dad, they're only on the front lawn." She shouted back, glaring at her friends who all had their faces pressed against the window, watching them. Thunder rumbled above them. "Thor, he was joking."

Thor held his hands up. "It was not my doing." He said.

Rain poured. Iris squealed and ran for the house, slipping. Thor scooped her up and carried her. Opening the door, both of them dripping.

"Mjolnir." Iris said, looking over his shoulder. Thor chuckled.

"If anyone wanted to steal it, they couldn't lift it." He responded.

"Sound logic." Iris agreed as he set her down. Wiping her hair out of her eyes he gave her a smile.

"Until you decide that I am worthy, lady Iris." He murmured, lifting her hand and kissed her hand.

"Bye Thor." She said, getting up on tiptoe to kiss him on the cheek. He ducked his head and held out his arm, summoning his hammer. Waving at the assembled people, he said. "Apologies for interrupting." He nodded. "Detective West."

"Your highness." Joe said. Thor turned and swung his hammer, taking off into the night. Iris watched him for a moment, before closing the door.

"Show's over, people." She said.

Joe sighed. "How the hell am I going to intimidate the god of thunder?" He muttered.


	12. Team Flash

"Explain this to me again." Iris murmured, covering her face. In front of her Cisco, Barry, Caitlin, Jessie, and Wally shared guilty looks before all talking at once. "ONE at a time." Iris said, holding up her hand to stop them. "What happened?"

"We were opening a breach." Wally said.

"Wally." Jessie hissed, smacking his arm.

"What?" Wally asked, rubbing the spot she hit him in annoyance. "She was going to find out eventually and better her than my dad...or yours."

"Why?" Iris groaned.

"It's Jessie's birthday." Wally said. "We just wanted to get a dessert for her from Earth 2."

"And you couldn't get it here or have it made because...?" Iris asked.

"Because the fruit used in it doesn't exist on your earth." Jessie said.

"Hm," Iris nodded, "well I think all of you need to go to my dad's house to tell him and Harry what you've been up to."

"WHAT?" They all looked horrified.

"Move." She said.

The entire group trouped out of STAR labs, shooting accusatory glances. They were all silent the entire way over to Joe's house.

"Let's be real." Cisco said, stopping before they reached the door. "If we hadn't accidentally made a small explosion you would have never caught us."

"Small?" Iris said. "There is no such thing as a small explosion. You practically put a hole in the wall." She looked over at Caitlin. "I expected this from them, but I thought you knew better."

"Hey!" Barry said.

"Bare, I grew up with you." Iris said, shaking her head. "You can't fool me." She opened the door.

"Look, we didn't mean it." Cisco said, walking through. "And it was for a very good cause."

Joe and Harry were standing in front of a table. The second the entire group had entered, they moved aside, revealing a cake on the table. Jessie's jaw dropped.

"Is that?" She asked, stepping forward hesitantly.

"Lorian fruit cake." Harry said, "special from Earth 2."

"Daddy." Jessie grinned, throwing her arms around him.

"Don't thank me." Harry replied. "Well, do thank me, I built the breach, but Iris was the one who insisted we get the cake in the first place."

Jessie turned to Iris. "Really?"

Iris nodded.

"And you were planning on chewing us out for doing the exact same thing." Barry shook his head in amusement.

"There's no point in having two groups of people traveling through breaches with the same goal." Iris shrugged. "Happy birthday, Jessie."

* * *

Later that night as the others were joking around, Iris smiled and excused herself to the kitchen. Scratching her arm, she glared at Harry. "How long does poison ivy from your earth last?" She hissed, grabbing the cream Joe was using on his neck.

"With the cream?" Harry asked. "A month."

"A MONTH." Iris and Joe glared at him.

"We have enough cream." Harry said, innocently.

"What I don't get." Joe muttered. "Is why we had to go all Bear Grylls to find this stupid fruit."

* * *

 _Earth 2:_

 _"The super market is out." Harry said, coming back into his office at Star labs. Walking over to his closet, he started digging around in it. Iris was looking out the window at Central City 2 in shock._

 _"Does this place look...I don't know, more sepia to you?"_

 _"How do you mean?" Joe asked._

 _"The color's off." Iris looked up at the sky._

 _"Huh." Joe said, looking out. "You're right, it's more...brown than blue."_

 _There was loud metallic clang from behind them. Turning, they found that Harry had dropped two large bags of equipment on his desk._

 _"You planning on going on a hike?" Joe deadpanned._

 _" **We** are going on a hike." Harry corrected. "The supermarket was out."_

 _"What, all of them?" Iris asked._

 _"Apparently there's some type of shortage so we are going up the mountain where they grow closest to here to pick some." Harry explained._

 _"That sounds like it involves hiking." Joe muttered._

 _"It does." Harry said._

 _"I didn't sign up for this." Joe said. He stepped back and held up his hands. "I don't hike."_

 _"You're a police officer." Harry said. "You're healthy."_

 _"In the city." Joe shot back. "There's a reason I live in a place where nature is well ordered and controlled."_

 _"Dad...this is for Jessie." Iris said. "We should at least give it a try."_

 _2 hours later she was regretting her words._

 _"Half way there." Harry replied._

 _"Even the air here is different." Iris muttered. "Is it thinner?"_

 _"There's a slight difference in the gas content." Harry said. Iris paused and leaned against a tree._

 _"And you wait to tell us this now?" She gasped._

 _"It's not lethal." Harry replied._

 _"Oh, that's comforting." Iris hissed._

 _"Look at least it's a nice day." Harry said. "It's not rai-"_

 _"DON'T." Iris and Joe said. The sky darkened as clouds gathered. Rain drops began falling. They turned to look at Harry._

 _"You just couldn't help yourself could you." Iris growled._

 _"Maybe we should call it a day." Joe said._

 _"No." Iris turned and looked up ahead. "We keep moving. We got this far, we're getting that fruit."_

 _They'd made it about two thirds of the way when Harry slipped on a moss covered rock. Falling back, he fell onto Joe. Both fell onto a bush._

 _"You okay?" She asked. holding out her hand to help her father up._

 _"Yeah." Joe said, grabbing it and pulling himself up. "Lucky this plant was here."_

 _Harry glanced down and blanched. Scrambling to his feet and waving Iris' hand away he shook his head. "Don't be so sure." He pointed. "That's poison ivy."_

 _"No." Joe said. "I may not be smoky the bear, but I know; leaves of three leave them be. There's two leaves and-"_

 _"On Earth 1, maybe." Harry said. Iris glared._

 _'And this isn't something you thought would be important to mention before?" She asked._

 _Joe looked at his arm. "I don't feel any..." He doubled over in pain, groaning. Iris felt a white hot pain course through her arm and hand. Harry shut his eyes and leaned against a tree._

* * *

Iris, Joe, and Harry looked at each other.

"We never speak of this." Iris said.

"Agreed." Harry said. "It would undermine any authority we had with them."


	13. Matt Murdock

"Thanks for letting me stay here, Claire." Iris said, pulling her suit case into Claire's apartment. Claire grinned.

"Well it's not as fancy as a hotel " she said. "But it's cheaper." She motioned to her couch. "Hope you don't mind, but I'm meeting with some friends tonight and they want to meet you."

"Sure." Iris glanced at her phone. "But I have to be at the court house really early, so-"

"I promise to have you back before bed time." Claire teased.

"Hey, this is a serious news story." Iris retorted, pulling her suit case towards the couch.

"I'm aware." Claire replied. She hesitated before adding. "The defense attorney is actually a friend of mine." Iris dropped her suitcase.

"You know Matt Murdock?" She said.

"Yes." Claire said.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Iris demanded.

"It's a complicated relationship." Claire explained. She sighed as Iris crossed her arms and glared at her. "I'll talk to him and see what I can do."

* * *

Sitting at the bar, Iris took stock of Claire's new friends. Jessica Jones, a PI with an attitude problem, Luke; the gorgeous bar tender who was dating Jessica and Trish Walker. Iris could barely contain her excitement. She was sure she was making an idiot of herself by gaping, but Trish didn't seem to mind. She even complimented Iris on her work.

"So how do you know Claire?" Jessica asked sitting across from Iris at the bar.

"We met when I was in college." Iris explained. "I had an internship at the NY times and kinda ended up in the ER. She stitched me back and we started talking and now," she shrugged. "We're friends."

Luke chuckled. "Claire do you have any friends you haven't sewn up?"

"Um, me." Trish said. Iris noted that her glass only had ginger ale and she'd barely touched it.

"It's only a matter of time." Claire warned. Jessica glared.

"A very long time." She said, giving Trish a pointed look that the blonde ignored.

"So what brings you to Hell's Kitchen?" Luke asked Iris.

"The Dodds trial." Iris said. The group fell silent. The Wesley Dodds case was becoming a national story. Calling himself the Sandman, Dodds had decided to prevent crimes that he reportedly saw in prophetic dreams. It was the first time the law had brought a metahuman to trial and could set a dangerous precedent for other metas. Even the Flash.

"Couldn't have been much of a prophet if he couldn't see himself getting arrested." Jessica muttered.

"You gonna try to interview him?" Luke asked. "Claire knows his attorney."

"So she just mentioned." Iris said, giving Claire a saccharine smile. Claire shook her head, keeping her attention on the drink in her hands.

* * *

"Mr. Murdock."

Matt paused on the courthouse steps as the woman's voice called out to him over the din of the other reporters. He isolated her heartbeat. She was calm, unlike the other reporters who were thrumming with excitement and urgency. That was unusual. He turned his head towards her and took a step forward. Holding out his hand. "Miss?"

"Iris West." She said. "Central City Picture News." She grasped his hand firmly.

Claire's friend, he thought to himself. He pushed through the other reporters, keeping his hand on hers. "Well, Ms. West, Claire told me I should talk to you."

"Sounds like she threatened you." Iris laughed. Matt raised an eyebrow, perceptive.

"She may have made a few thinly veiled threats to parts I'd rather keep intact." Matt admitted. Iris laughed.

"Sounds like Claire."

It was a musical sound. Not high and airy like she was faking it, but throaty and genuine. Matt liked that. Someone who wasn't afraid to be herself. He let go of her hand and took her arm. "Do you mind?" He asked. Iris shook her head, then scoffed, realizing he couldn't see her.

"Of course not." She said. "So...what can you tell me about the case?"

Matt grinned. "Direct, I like that."

"No...direct would be me asking you about your nighttime vigilante activities."

Matt stumbled. Iris' grip on his arm kept him steady.

"How did you know?" He asked.

Iris chuckled. "Let's just say that I have special intuition when it comes to these things...and Claire has too much medical equipment at her apartment."

"You know..." He said, moving her towards a nearby cafe. "Some people might think it was crazy that you'd suspect a blind man of being a vigilante."

"Well." Iris' voice was warm and amused. "I know better than to judge from what's on the surface."

"Like with the Flash?" He asked. Her heartbeat ticked up and she drew a ragged breath.

"I know him." She said, leading him over to a chair and sitting down across from him.

"What makes you trust me?" Matt asked. "I could tell someone."

"Who?" Iris said. "From what I understand; you don't leave New York. Also," she leaned forward and whispered. "I know your secret." She smiled. "Mutually assured destruction."

Matt coughed in surprise. A waitress walked over and they ordered two cups of coffee.

"What can you tell me about the Dodds case?" Iris asked when the waitress walked away.

"I can tell you that because I need to make sure that the public's opinion of my client isn't skewed against him." Matt said. "No offense, Ms. West, but I don't know you."

"Iris." She corrected. "Isn't the best way to have your story told to put it out there?" He heard her shift. "The public will make whatever conclusions they want to make. The best thing you can do is give them your client's side so they have it to come up with their opinions."

Matt nodded. "I still think I need a feel for the author."

"A feel." Iris said. Matt ducked his head and cleared his throat.

"Please tell me that didn't sound as creepy as I heard it."

"Oh, definitely not." Iris said sarcastically. Matt laughed. "So would you like to have dinner with me?"

"Umm." Matt coughed as the waitress came back with the coffee.

"That's what you were planning on asking, wasn't it?" She was smiling, her voice was nice when she smiled. "That's why you needed 'a feel'."

Matt laughed. "Sounds like a fair exchange; dinner for an interview." He paused. "You will be unbiased, right?"

She didn't hesitate before answering. "I will present the facts as they are and his words as he says them." She was telling the truth, Matt got the feeling that she valued the truth over most things.

"Dinner." He agreed. "I can't promise anything fancy."

"I'm a cop's daughter." Iris said. "After my mom..." She paused, suddenly uncomfortable. She'd been so unflappable before. Matt was sure this topic had a sad story behind it. "Well..." She said, shuddering slightly before continuing. "Let's just say I had my fair share of doughnut breakfasts." She stood. "So, how did it happen? Lightning? Particle accelerator? Gamma rays?"

"Chemical spill." Matt said. "I'll tell you the full story at dinner."

Iris nodded, picking up her cup of coffee she stood, "I'm staying at Claire's. Pick me up at 8." She held out her hand. "It's nice to meet you, Matt Murdock."

"It's nice to meet you as well, Iris West."


	14. Ray Palmer

"Bond." Ray said straightening his bow tie. "James Bond."

Iris came into the room. "Can you zip up my dress?" She turned her back to him. Ray turned away from his reflection and did a double take. She let out a small laugh. "I take it I look good." She said.

"So good." Ray agreed, before blushing and turning away.

"Ray." Iris said.

"Hm?"

"Zip." Ray ran his fingers along her back. Iris felt his breath on her neck. "Ray," she prompted. Sip it now before we both do something that ends up making us very late, she thought to herself. It seemed Ray was having the same thought, because he let out a loud sigh and began zipping the dress.

"Much as I would like to be doing the opposite of this," he muttered, "Sydney would ever let me hear the end of it if i was late to his stupid dinner."

Iris smiled and turned. "You know, it's kinda weird that we've been dating for 5 months and you've never mentioned your brother."

"There's a good reason." Ray muttered, crossing his arms. "Whatever he says tonight; he's awful."

Iris laughed.

"I'm serious." He said. "My parents are going to be fawning over his ..." He broke off, looking thoughtful. "I'd say accomplishments, but he doesn't have anything. He's the penultimate rich douchebag."

Iris put her hands on his shoulders and waited for him to sigh and look down at her before saying. "I'm sure he can't be that bad."

"Yes he is." Ray mumbled.

"And because I love you I'm going to present a united front tonight and wait till we're home to rip you a new one about not telling me about your family." She added. "I'm serious." Ray's face was one of shock. "When we get back, I will not go easy on you."

"Oh...um...of course not." He cleared his throat. "We should...we should probably go." He offered his arm. Iris wondered what made him so nervous, but chalked it up to his nerves about his family. It wasn't until she was sitting in the car, next to him that she realized what she'd said...and that he hadn't said it back.

* * *

Sydney was the worst. Iris determined this after having known him for two minutes. He was also jealous of Ray, a fact which her boyfriend was adorably oblivious of. Ray's parents were cautiously welcoming. She got the feeling that they were worried and judging about their comments on Central City, she figured she knew exactly what they were talking about; the last woman Ray had introduced them to was Anna...who he'd loved and lost because of the dangers of the city. She looked down at her plate, avoiding the looks Sydney was throwing her. Ray frowned.

"So, Sydney...how's the music going?" Ray asked, looking over at his brother before turning to Iris. "Sydney took up the guitar last year because he wants to be a singer."

"Oh." Iris said. Sydney glared at him, Ray smirked.

"Sydney's very talented." Ray's mother supplied.

"I'm sure." Iris said. "My friend Cisco's brother is a pianist. Maybe I should introduce you."

Sydney gave her a condescending nod.

"So Iris." Mrs. Palmer said. "Ray tells us you're a journalist."

"Yes." She smiled. "I write for Central City Picture News."

"Ah." Mrs. Palmer's smile never wavered, but her eyes gave her away. She didn't approve. Ray must have caught it too because he frowned.

"And what do your parents do?" Mr. Palmer asked.

"Dad, this isn't an interrogation." Ray growled.

"We just want to get to know the young lady you've brought to dinner." Mr. Palmer said. "She doesn't mind."

"My dad's a police officer." Iris said. "A detective."

"And your mother?"

Iris had been dreading the question. Under the table Ray put his hand on her leg and squeezed. "She's...um." She cleared her throat.

"Iris you don't have to answer that." Ray said.

"She's dead." Iris said.

Silence fell.

"Nice going." Ray growled.

"Raymond." His mother said. "How were we supposed to know?"

"Because I told you." Ray said. "It was on the list of topics to avoid to make sure this wasn't awkward."

"Wait." Iris looked at him. "There was a list?"

Ray gulped. "To be fair everything else on the list involved embarrassing childhood moments." He frowned at his parents. "You never listen to me and now you're being rude to Iris."

"Ray." Iris put her hand on his arm.

"No, this isn't okay." Ray said, standing up and leaving the room. Iris excused herself and followed.

"Ray." She began as she walked into the sitting room where he was glaring out the window. "This place is huge." She muttered.

"Don't try to rationalize this, Iris." Ray muttered. "They're..."

"Stuck up." Iris said. "And probably slightly racist." Ray raised an eyebrow. "Come on, Ray. Your mom apologized for having the chicken grilled not fried within the first 5 minutes of meeting me." Ray winced.

"It's just..." He sighed. "I was hoping that they would act differently. I love you and I thought that they'd respect that."

Iris ducked her head. "Well they may be awful, but they raised you...and despite all odds you're amazing." She hugged him. "And Sydney is the worst."

"Right?" Ray said. "I'll grab your coat and we're leaving...without saying goodbye."

"Well aren't you a rebel?" Iris said, "I go start the getaway car."

Ray gave her a kiss and handed her the keys. "The Kirk to my Spock."

Iris snorted. "While I grew up with a nerd and understood the nuance of that reference this situation calls for Bonnie and Clyde."

Ray smiled and left. Iris walked out to the car. Sydney was leaning against it.

"So." He said.

"Hello Sydney." Iris said.

"Look, you're not what my parents want for Ray."

She crossed her arms and glared. He held up his hand.

"But you make him happy." He sighed. "So even if you're at best an 8, you shouldn't let our parents get to you. Ray managed to survive their crazy and be a semi functioning member of society. So..." He shrugged. "As long as my little bro loves you, I like you."

"Thank you?" Iris said, frowning. "I think."

"Everything okay?" Ray walked over, Sydney nodded.

"See ya bro." He said, giving him a smack on the back.

* * *

"So..." Ray said on the drive back. "It's occurred to me that you said you loved me."

Iris nodded. "So did you."

"Yeah." Ray said. "But you said it first."

"You meant it more." Iris said. "Right? I mean you didn't say it back when I said it first."

He nodded. "I was...nervous." He admitted. "And I thought if I just said it back to you that it wouldn't be genuine. So it...came out when I was upset and therefore ruined it."

"No you didn't." She said. "I love you...even if your family's crazy."

Ray smiled. "Can we go over to your family's house for real dinner?" He asked. "I like how normal they are."

Iris laughed. "My adopted brother's the flash and my newly discovered younger brother's an illegal drag racer."

"And the man you love is the Atom." Ray said.

Iris rolled her eyes. "You're going to milk this for all it's worth."

"You love me." Ray replied.


	15. Jessica Jones

Iris knocked on the door of the Alias Investigations. No one answered.

"Jones." She called out. "I know you're in there." She watched as a shadow moved behind the door. "It's a glass door." She rolled her eyes. There was a muffled curse, more movement on the other side, then Jessica opened the door.

"Whaddaya want, West?" She grunted.

"Is that any way to treat your favorite investigative reporter?" Iris replied, Jessica snorted. Iris held up a bottle of whiskey. Jessica arched an eyebrow.

"I see you remember the password." She pushed open the door. "You just bought yourself 5 minutes."

Iris shook her head as she walked in. Same old Jessica. "You are so predictable." She said as she handed over the bottle.

"Insulting the woman you're begging for help?" Jessica examined the bottle as she closed the door. "Not smart."

Iris sat behind Jessica's desk. "I need you to help me run down a lead."

"Begging." Jessica frowned. "I'm not going to Central City." She held up the bottle, shaking it as though examining its contents. "This doesn't sound like a plane ticket."

"Ha ha." Iris said. "The lead is in New York." She glanced down at the file on Jessica's desk. "And it looks like you're already involved."

"Give me." Jessica grabbed the file. "That." She shut it and shoved it on her bookcase. "Some creep's been using his abilities to hurt women in Hell's Kitchen. I plan to stop him."

Iris smiled. "And he's a powerful CEO and I want to write an article exposing him for the monster he is." She tilted her head. Jessica rolled her eyes.

"You're going to tag along no matter what I do." She groaned. Iris nodded.

"Unless you plan on tying me here."

Jessica smirked. "Kinky." She opened the bottle "I'm sure Allen is overjoyed that you're here and not interfering with his hero work." She muttered. "Why are you in my chair?"

"Ever think about how convenient it is that all the super human criminals and heroes stick to the couple square blocks that is Hell's Kitchen?" Iris asked.

"Chair." Jessica growled.

The door opened and Malcolm walked in. "Jess, I"m out of peanut butter..." He trailed off, catching sight of Iris. Running his hand through his hair, he gave her a shaky nervous smile. "He...hey Iris." He held up his hand and gave her a small wave.

"Hi Malcolm." Iris smiled. Jessica's neighbor was adorable and it was no secret he had a huge crush on Iris. Jessica glared at Malcolm.

"Take the peanut butter an leave." She growled. Malcolm looked at her and nodded before bolting to the kitchen.

"Why are you so mean?" Iris asked.

"Because fan boy needs to learn boundaries." Jessica huffed. "Last time you were in NYC he kept bringing in presents for you for two weeks after you left. Like a cat bringing in dead mice."

Malcolm came out of the kitchen and opened his mouth to say something when he caught Jessica's eye. He ducked his face and fled.

"I think it's cute." Iris shrugged.

"Well he's...delicate." Jessica mumbled. "He's sensitive." She explained when Iris gave her a look. "You'd eat him alive."

"Awww." Iris said. "You do care."

The door opened again and Clair Temple walked in. She took in the scene in front of her. "No."

"The fuck am I so popular today?" Jessica threw her hands up. "Walk in by all means."

Claire came to stand in front of the desk and took a defensive stance. "Absolutely not." She said. Jessica raised an eyebrow.

"Claire." She said slowly.

"Trish told me what you're planning." Claire growled. "I just spent the last 12 hours on shift, then I got home and found Murdock bleeding on my couch and now you're off to do something that ill undoubtedly end in bloodied stitches. "She nodded at Iris. "Hey Iris."

Iris waved.

"Let me guess." Claire said. "You're off to follow her down the rabbit hole as well."

Iris gave her a sheepish smile. Claire looked up at the ceiling. "Madre de dios, how the hell did I ever get caught up in this mess?" She muttered.

Jessica sighed and grabbed the file, opening it and handing it to Claire. Claire's angry expression turned to surprise then disgust as she read.

"How many?" She asked.

"3 women...that we know of." Claire replied. "All low income women of color who no one would believe even if he hadn't intimidated them into silence." Claire nodded.

"I'll have the med kit ready she said. "You get this son of a bitch."

Iris grinned. "Yes!"

Jessica looked up at the ceiling. "Curb the enthusiasm, West." she said. "I never said you were coming with."


End file.
